


Once In A Lifetime: Arc 3 - Friends in Love

by xichaguan



Series: Once In A Lifetime ~ A Ximen and Xiaoyou Fairytale [3]
Category: Hana Yori Dango & Related Fandoms, 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xichaguan/pseuds/xichaguan
Summary: This arc focuses on XiYou's daily life and problems/conflicts of the characters around them (friends, family).Follow my Twitter account XimenTeaHouse @xichaguan for writing progress updates.





	1. The Bride's Determination

As soon as Ling Mei Hua left the house, Ximen turned around with a big happy grin, only to be welcomed with Xiaoyou's unhappy face.

"Ximen, I need to talk to you. Upstairs." Xiaoyou went ahead and climbed the stairs.  
He wrinkled his forehead, "What? Upstairs? Aren't we going out today?"  
Ximen followed her upstairs. They entered Ximen's bedroom. He closed the door.  
"What did my mother tell you? Did she offend you or something?" he got worried after he saw Xiaoyou's reaction now.  
She turned around, "Uhh... actually, I'm not really understanding what your mother told me..."  
"What did she tell you?"  
"She told me something about training period and about someone called Grandma Han will judge whether or not I'm worthy enough to be your wife,"  
Ximen's expression softened, "Oh, so she was just telling you the basic?"  
Xiaoyou is confused, "Basic!? What basic? Can you explain to me what this is all about?"  
He sighed, "Basically you need to learn all basic knowledge and skills from my mother before you are introduced to Grandma Han..."  
"Basic knowledge and skills to be your wife!?" Xiaoyou raising her tone.  
Ximen is not sure how to respond to her, "Err no... err yes.. err not exactly... well, we have certain traditions and customs that we follow. All future sons and daughters in law in our family has to have knowledge of our family traditions. I went through training too before I was crowned as the successor..."  
"Can you repeat again? I can't understand..."  
"Which part you can't understand?"  
"Everything!"  
"Xiaoyou..."  
"Why do I have to be trained just to be your wife and go through stages of evaluations?? Am I entering a beauty contest or something??"  
"Xiaoyou, maybe you need to calm down a bit..."  
"Why did your mother say I'm not your fiancee yet and we can't announce it publicly??"  
"Err... because it's not official yet,"  
Xiaoyou took a deep breath before asking,  
"I accepted your proposal. Am I not your future wife now?"  
"Yes, yes! Of course you are!"  
"So I'm your fiancee?"  
"Um, not yet..."  
"Then what am I??"  
She is very unhappy now. Ximen felt nervous and cornered.  
"Its like, its like... a fiancee candidate!"  
"What!? A fiancee candidate???"  
"Okay.... it sounds worse in my mouth than in my head..." he tilted his head, unsure.  
"Does this mean the judges can fail me in being your wife??"  
"No, no... of course not, I don't care even if Grandma Han fail you, I will still marry you, Xiaoyou,"  
She widened her eyes, "So Grandma Han CAN fail me?"  
"No, no... wait... okay, I will explain from the beginning," he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the tea room.  
He lead her to a chair in the tea room.  
"Here, come here, sit down..."  
Then, Ximen is searching something inside the cabinet at the corner of the room.  
"What are you looking for?" she asked.  
"A photo album... I'm sure... it's around here somewhere... Found it!!" he pulled an album and placed it in front of her.  
"What is this?"  
"Photos of my ancestors and how tea ceremonies are held since the 1930s... just so you can picture the things I'm gonna tell you..."  
Ximen opened the first page which revealed oldie black and white photos. Xiaoyou saw pictures of what looks like an opening ceremony and it has the Tianfu logo signboards.  
"Tianfu was built in 1937 by my great great grandfather..."  
She nod, "I heard from your mother... you're the 5th generation?"  
Ximen nod. He flipped the album page again. Xiaoyou saw several photos of tea ceremony events.  
"Xiaoyou... the thing is... when a tea master host a tea ceremony, his wife has to be the one who does the preparation and organize it, she has to be present in the ceremonies..."  
"Does it has to be the tea master's wife?" she asked.  
"It has to be... it's the long-running tradition..."  
"Okay, I'm fine with that, it still makes sense..." she nod.  
"That is the reason why the tea master's wife has to undergo certain trainings... you cannot fail your first tea ceremony with me in the future, it will be an embarrassment for the whole enterprise..." he explained carefully.  
She shook her head, "That still doesn't explain why Grandma Han can fail me... I promise I will work hard on it so I won't embarrass the whole enterprise, is that not enough?"  
"I know, I know... you are right... since Grandma Han became the first lady of the house .... the rules kind of change, she made up a few new rules about the tea master's brides... also she is a very capable businesswoman, so since her reign period, there is a new tradition that the tea master's wife has to have business management skills as well to support their husband's business..."  
Xiaoyou sighed, "Like your mom..."  
Ximen nod, "One of the trainings, I think, is on that... so not just tea ceremony, but about some tea business management too..."  
She is shaking her head again.  
"I still don't get it... why can't I just marry you and then I'll do all the preparation and training needed to organize tea ceremonies and business management?"  
"There was once... a failure... before my father became the successor, it was actually Grandma Han's son who took over as the CEO and the tea master. However, his wife somehow messed up everything, and there was a big scandal because of it... and he quit, and my father took over. So... since then..."  
Xiaoyou deeply sighed, "That's why Grandma Han think it is necessary to strictly select the future bride of the successor?"  
Ximen nod slowly.  
"But that is not fair..."  
"I know..."  
"You can't mix up marriage with business,"  
"You're absolutely right... look, if she actually fails you, I'm gonna fight for you no matter what, Xiaoyou... but..."  
She shook her head, "I didn't sign up for this..."  
"Xiaoyou... I know..."  
"But this is not what I signed up for..."  
"Xiaoyou, look look..." he grabbed her arms and pulled her so she'd face him, "you can back out if you want, I'm not forcing you to do this... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about any of this... you can think about this and quit if you want... I'm so sorry..."  
Xiaoyou didn't answer. She got up from her seat and walked toward the exit.  
"Where you going?"  
"Please let me think of this alone..." she left him.

Ximen threw his back to the back of the chair. He rubbed his forehead, thinking what he has gotten Xiaoyou into. This is exactly why he pushed her away in the first place. He knew his family tradition will become a problem for her. But somehow he got convinced that does not matter. Then, things are now happening as he thought it would. Xiaoyou is backing down. Ximen is feeling very sad about this, but he promised himself he will accept whatever Xiaoyou decide. If she wants to quit, then that's it for them. He will accept.

Ximen checked his WeChat messages and business emails. He read and replied them all. He chat with Meizuo too for awhile. An hour passed and he decided to look for her. 

He found her in the dining room, sitting there alone, staring into space. Her side profile looks breathtakingly beautiful to Ximen. He approached her and sit right next to her. 

He took her hand and kissed it. He kissed her wrist, her arm, her shoulder. Xiaoyou is distracted and turned to him. They stared at each other intently for a few seconds before he kissed her forehead.  
Then, he asked, "Are you still mad?"  
She shook her head slowly, "I'm not mad. I just freaked out... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have freaked out..."  
He held her both hands tightly, "Do you still want to marry me?" he asked gently in a soft voice.  
She smiled, "Yes, of course, I do. I just needed time to accept all of these. It's like marrying a foreigner, I need to accept my future husband's different culture."  
Ximen chuckled, "I'm not a foreigner..."  
"It's kinda the same... in any case, I have to understand and accept your family tradition, it's the consequence of our commitment..."  
"Xiaoyou..." Ximen feel touched by her words.

"I'll do everything it takes to be your wife..." she said in a firm tone and sharp gaze.

Ximen placed his hand on her neck gently, and he kissed her lips, then her cheek. Then, he hugged her.

"Thank you so much for your understanding... it means a lot to me..."

~*~

_I'll do everything it takes to be with you..._

~*~

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: the tea ceremony family tradition is completely fiction and made up by me, inspired by japanese traditional culture of kabuki actors' wives


	2. Under One Roof

Ximen woken up by the alarm sound. He stretched out his arm to switch it off. He took a look. It's 11pm. He looked to his left and found Xiaoyou comfortably sleeping on his arm with her arms around him. They fell asleep while watching a TV show in Xiaoyou's bedroom. He moved a bit but it didn't wake her up. He caressed her cheek gently.

"Xiaoyou... Xiaoyou..." he started shaking her arm.  
She woke up, startled, "Huh?"  
"Sorry, I gotta go home,"  
She remembered, sighed, and her arms back hugging him tightly, like he's a pillow.  
"Oh, but I just got comfortable..."  
"Sorry..." he caressed her hair gently and kissed it.  
They were silent for a few seconds before she finally let him go and got up herself.   
"Okay, you can go,"  
"I can stay if you want me to?"  
She turned to him, "But you have an important meeting tomorrow early morning right? You need your formal suit, papers and everything."  
"You know what, to think of it now, I can just go back home tomorrow morning before I go to the office,"  
She shook her head, "No no no.... You need to be fresh and ready for tomorrow's meeting, I don't want to hold you back, just go... come on! Before I change my mind!" she pushed him out of the bed.  
"Ugh, fine..." he got off of the bed, he straightened up his shirt, combed his hair, picked up his wallet and keys, "You know what, maybe I should keep some of my clothes and suits here, so I can stay over whenever I want,"  
She shook her head, "Nuh-uh, not a good idea. I have left a few of my stuff at your place, then I realized I have to buy the same stuff again so I can use them here, I suggest not to do that,"  
An idea occurred to Ximen, "Hey... how about you just move all your clothes and stuff to my place?"  
She wrinkled her forehead, and chuckled, "What do you mean? Then how do I live here?"  
He sat next to her on the bed, he held her both hands, "Xiaoyou, I'm saying, let's just move in together!" he kissed her lips.   
Xiaoyou widened her eyes and not kissing him back, she pushed him away lightly.  
"Uhhh..."  
"What?"  
"I don't think I can live together with you now..."  
"What? Why?"  
"I'm sorry..." Xiaoyou's face expressing feeling of guilt.  
"What do you mean? We're getting married. What's the difference of living together now or later?"  
"I know... but it's quite a bad timing now..."  
Ximen is taken aback. His jaw dropped.  
"I can't believe this... you just rejected my offer to live together..." his hand on his chest and he turned around, "Ow.. ow... ow, ow... it hurts..."  
"What? What? Ximen, what's wrong??" Xiaoyou got worried and held his both arms.  
"My heart is seriously broken inside... you just rejected me,"  
Xiaoyou's face fell flat. She slapped his arm lightly.  
"Ximen, don't scare me,"  
"I'm seriously hurt, Xiaoyou,"  
"I'm not rejecting you... I really want to live together with you too..."  
"Then whyyy?"  
"I have promised Shancai that she can move in with me and we can live together for one year til it's time for her to move to London,"  
"With Dong Shancai for a year!?? I can't believe this!"  
"What? Ximen, Shancai is very lonely in that huge house, I can't just let her live alone... Coincidentally, my parents moved out, so we're gonna live together,"  
"Xiaoyou, you can meet Shancai often at your workplace... we have been having troubles to meet up, y'know... I'm getting too busy with my work and you have your classes, your club activities, your part time jobs... we are not even going out for dates anymore and meet up 2-3 times a week just to sleep together, I'm missing you!"  
Xiaoyou sighed, "I know... but I can't just let Shancai be alone now..."  
He shook his head and shot her with a sharp stare, "I want you to choose between Shancai and me,"  
"What kind of question is that??"  
"Is Shancai more important for you?"  
"Ximen, are you jealous of Shancai??"  
"Yes, I am! Who is more important for you?"  
"I have known Shancai since I was 12..."  
He sighed, "Don't give me numbers.... so she is more important for you because you know her longer than me?"  
"I didn't say that. You are both very important people for me in different ways. Don't make me choose!"  
"Too bad you already did!" Ximen got up and walked out of the room.  
"Ximen, I can't believe you're upset about this? Don't be such a baby!" she followed him out of the room.  
"Okay fine, go live together with her, I hope you'll live happily ever after with Dong Shancai!" he closed Xiaoyou's apartment door.

=/==/==/==/==/==/==/=

The following day was Shancai's first day moving in to Xiaoyou's apartment. 

"Oh no, you had a fight with Ximen because of me? I feel bad!" Shancai said while unpacking her suitcase.  
Xiaoyou shook her head, "No no, please don't. He is just being a big baby. I'll let him whine all he wants, he'll come around,"  
"Really?"  
Xiaoyou smiled widely, "Yeah!"  
"Xiaoyou, I'm so happy, we are going to live together for a year!" Shancai put her arms around Xiaoyou's neck.  
"Yesss! We're gonna have so much fun and have girls night as much as we want!"  
Suddenly they heard noises and screams outside.  
"Get them!!!" "Careful, careful!" and other shouts were heard.   
Shancai and Xiaoyou held each other, shocked and trembled.   
"Xiaoyou, what is that?!"  
"I don't know! First time I heard..."  
They heard more noises of people running after someone.   
"Xiaoyou, are there many thieves in your neighborhood?" Shancai asked.  
"Nooo... my neighborhood is suppose to be safe!"  
Silence for a few seconds before suddenly someone knocked Xiaoyou's apartment door.  
"Oh no... Xiaoyou... I'm terrified!"  
"Me too!"   
"Should we ignore?"  
"Let me check my intercom..." Xiaoyou checked through the screen, and saw a lady, "Oh, it's my neighbor!"  
Shancai sighed in relief, "Thank god!"  
Xiaoyou opened the door, "Mrs. Sun! Good evening,"  
"Xiaoyou, did you hear that?"  
"Yes, what was that?"  
"Have you heard about the robber gang in the TV news lately?"  
"The one coming from the slum area?"  
"Yess... you know they moved from one place to another place, right? I heard from our other neighbors, that they have arrived in our area!"  
"What??? Oh my god, that's bad!"  
"My husband and me considering to move out to our parents' place temporarily until the robber gang disappear. Xiaoyou, don't you have a boyfriend, you should move out to his place temporarily too... your parents not here, its very dangerous for you to be here alone!"  
"Oh no... how long do they usually stay in one area?"  
"Maybe one or two months, from what I heard..."  
"I see..."  
"I'm just saying goodbye to you cos I live right next to you and you live alone now... take care and be careful okay?"  
"Okay, okay, thank you so much for the information, Mrs. Sun! Please send my regards to your husband,"  
"Okay, good night and see you in a few months!" she turned around.  
Xiaoyou closed the door. She turned to Shancai who is sitting by the kitchen.  
"You heard?"  
"So your place is not safe now?"  
"I guess so..." Xiaoyou hung her head low, "So can I move in to your place?"  
"Mmh... you know what, you should just move in to Ximen's place, he wants to be with you, I mean... Ah Si left me alone now, so I kinda understand Ximen's feelings... He actually has the right to be upset, Xiaoyou..." Shancai said.  
"Nooo... don't say that! I don't want you to be alone!" Xiaoyou put her arms around Shancai's neck and rest her head on hers.  
Then Xiaoyou got an idea. She pulled away.  
"Let's move in to Ximen's place together then!"  
"What??"

=/==/==/==/==/==/==/=

Two days later...

Ximen opened the door to his house and smiled widely, "Welcome!"  
"Thank you for picking us up from the street," Xiaoyou said, joking.  
"Of course, my dear beloved Xiaoyou, this is how it is suppose to be since the beginning," he kissed her forehead.   
"Ximen, thanks a lot for picking me up too..." Shancai bitterly smiled. She is feeling awkward.  
"Nonsense, you're like my sister in law, I'll show you your room,"  
"Welcome, Miss, let met carry your bags," Ximen's house maids started carrying their bags.  
Ximen lead Shancai to the guest room.   
"Your room will be in the West Wing, be careful don't get lost..."  
"West Wing?" she glanced at Xiaoyou.  
Ximen explained before Xiaoyou could answer, "My house is split to West Wing and East Wing. Basically West Wing is where the swimming pool, business meetings rooms, guest bedrooms, and tea ceremony room located. East Wing is more of my family's place, my room, my parents' rooms, the home theater room, the living room, the kitchen and the garden is located in the East Wing. Oh, we also have South gate and North gate, but maybe you shouldn't care about that much since the North gate is just for emergency purpose,"  
"Emergency purpose?" Shancai glanced at Xiaoyou again.  
Xiaoyou sighed and smiled, "I'll tell you about it later,"  
They have arrived at the guest bedroom for Shancai.   
"Here you go! We've cleaned up and got this room ready for you!" Ximen opened the room.  
The maids placed her suitcase and bags inside the room.   
"Thank you, thank you!" Shancai said.  
"This is usually Lei's room when he is staying over..." Ximen said.  
"Excuse me, where is my suitcase?" Xiaoyou politely asked one of the maids.  
"Oh one of us have carried them to young master's room," she smiled and left.  
"Wait, what? Ximen! I told you I'm sleeping with Shancai!"  
Ximen folded his arms and heavily sighed, "Miss Jiang, you will be living in Ximen Yan's house so you are bind to Ximen Yan's rules, and I only have one rule here: you sleep in my bedroom. Clear?"  
"But I told you I want to be in one room with Shancai for the first few days, since we were really looking forward to have girls nights before, and then--"  
"Ehh, Xiaoyou, it's okay, go to Ximen's room tonight, I'll sleep alone, we can sleep together on other days, I'll be here for a year, anyway" Shancai laughed.  
"You sure?" Xiaoyou pouted and hugged her.  
"Yeah, let's do the girls thing next time!" Shancai smiled widely.  
"So sorry, Shancai..."  
"Oookay, Miss Jiang, I'll show you our room...." Ximen gestured her to the exit.  
"Go, go," Shancai pushed her.  
Ximen held Xiaoyou's hand and reminded Shancai, "Dinner will be ready 8pm, come down for dinner okay?"  
"Okay, boss! Thanks!" Shancai salute him, in a joking way.

"Ximen, I don't think you need to show me your room, I've been there so many times,"  
"It's not the same, I got a few things ready for your arrival," he pulled her along with his fast steps.  
"What? Really? You don't have to!"  
"We'll be living together.... we'll be sharing a room, the room will not be just mine anymore, we need to make adjustment to it, right?"  
"Now, I'm really curious..." Xiaoyou feel excited to see the room.  
When they passed by the living room, Ting Hu called him.  
"Lao Cheng just informed me through the intercom that there's a big truck outside, from a moving company said they are delivering stuff for Mr. Huaze Lei, is it okay to let them in?"  
"What?? Lei's stuff? Why?" Ximen wrinkled his forehead.  
Ting Hu can't answer.  
"Are you expecting him to come today?" Xiaoyou asked.  
He hit his own forehead, "Damn, I totally forgot! He is moving in!"  
"What? Lei will be living here too? Why?"  
"His parents will be moving their business here to Shanghai, they want their house here to be renovated before they arrive, so Lei asked me if he can live at my place temporarily while his house on renovation, I thought it's next month," he turned to Ting Hu, "Okay, fine, let them in,"  
Xiaoyou feel amused and smiled, "Are you serious? The four of us will be living here together?"  
"Let me call Lei,"  
"Call me for what?" they heard a familiar voice.  
Ximen and Xiaoyou turned around. It's Huaze Lei carrying a suitcase and a bag. Shancai behind him.  
"Lei! Where did you come in from?" Ximen got confused.  
"The basement, your north gate, your security there let me in,"  
"I thought you'll be moving in next month?"  
"I told you last week, I'll be moving in today, the renovation started earlier than planned,"   
"God..." Ximen just remembered, "I totally forgot... memory loss these days getting worse..."  
"What?? Memory loss?" Xiaoyou got worried.  
"Just kidding... I'm just so busy lately, I stopped paying attention to details,"  
"I went to my usual room but Shancai is there," Lei said.  
"I was so surprised Lei burst into my room, good thing I was not changing my clothes or anything!" Shancai laughed.  
"Oh shoot! Yeah I just gave your room to Shancai! Sorry!"   
"So where can I stay?"  
"There is another guest room in the West Wing, but we have not cleaned it up, I'll have people to clean up now,"  
"No need, I'm sure it's clean, I just want to place my stuff, oh they're here..."  
The truck parked right in front of the main entrance.  
"What the hell are those?" Ximen widened his eyes.  
"My piano... my wardrobe... and other boxes of my music stuff,"  
Xiaoyou laughed, "You're bringing your piano here??"  
"I don't want them to get crushed by some construction materials during the renovation, it's too precious, Xiaoyou," Lei smiled to her.   
"This is so nice, your house will be filled with music everyday!" Xiaoyou clapped her hands.  
Ximen rolled his eyes, "Gee... I don't think I need music..." he turned to Ting Hu, "Please take care of everything for Lei and Shancai,"  
Ting Hu nod, "Yes, okay, leave it to me,"  
"Lei, we have dinner together at 8, I'll see you later, make yourself at home," Ximen said.  
"Okay, thanks!" Lei said while busy accepting his stuff from the moving company.  
Ximen pulled Xiaoyou's hand and lead her to the East Wing where their room is.  
"Wait, wait... close your eyes..."  
Xiaoyou giggled, "What? Why??"  
"Close them... come on, it's a surprise,"  
"Oh gosh, I really didn't expect anything, I'm feeling nervous now," Xiaoyou said.  
Ximen opened the door and guide her inside. He closed the door and let her stand on one spot.  
"Okay, open your eyes!"  
Xiaoyou opened her eyes and notice the pale pink colored bedroom.   
"Oh wow! You changed your wallpaper??"  
"Yup!"  
"Your room used to be so dark and gloomy!"  
"I know! I know you like it bright and colorful so I changed the tone,"  
"Aww... Ximen..."  
"Didn't you notice anything else?"  
Xiaoyou saw a black and white dressing table she has never seen before in this room.  
"Oh my god! You got me a dressing table??"  
"Yupp... and also your own wardrobe next to it," Ximen pointed at the new empty wardrobe.  
"Awww... Ximen! I don't know what to say,"  
"Do you like them? Do you like the change?"  
"Yess!! Yes, I love them all!"  
Ximen sighed in relief, "Glad you like them... you gave me only 2 days notice, couldn't gather as much as I wanted in two days, but let's adjust this room to both our preferences slowly, okay? Let's decide together,"  
"But this is really enough, I'm so happy already!" Xiaoyou smiled widely.  
"I can do more for you, just ask," Ximen put his arms around her from behind.   
She turned to face him, "Thank you, you're so sweet, have I told you I love you yet?"  
"Yes, but I'm never hearing enough of that, so please say it again,"  
"I love you" she whispered in his ear and giggled.  
Ximen giggled, "That tickles,"  
He caught her lips in his and start chewing her lower lip with his lips.   
"I haven't met you in three days, I missed you so much" he said between kisses.  
Xiaoyou's hands found their way to his nape and the back of his head.  
"I'm here now,"  
"And we'll finally be living together," he turned her around and let her fall onto their bed.  
"Yes, I can't believe we're gonna be really living together..." she said.  
Ximen is busy kissing her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. Before she knew it Ximen took off his shirt and half naked already. Xiaoyou gasped.  
"Wait, Ximen, are we really doing this before dinner?"  
Ximen gave her an innocent expression, "Why not? Consider this an appetizer,"  
Xiaoyou giggled, "Are you serious? Lei and Shancai are in the west wing,"  
"See? This is exactly why they are in the west wing! We're out of their reach!"  
Ximen continued eating her lips and neck, and removed her clothes in one swift move.   
Xiaoyou moaned a bit as he started touching her bare skin. She was about to let him unhook her bra when suddenly they heard an intercom noise.  
Ximen groaned in frustration, "Urrghhh........ bad timing! Bad timing!"  
"See who it is?" Xiaoyou suggested.  
Ximen switched on the intercom at the corner of the room, "Yeah?"  
"Sir, Mr. Feng Meizuo is here, he wants to see you," he heard Tinghu's voice.  
"What? Meizuo? What does he want??"  
"Uhh... he wants to talk to you?"  
"Okay, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes,"  
"Meizuo?" Xiaoyou asked while pulling her clothes and put them back, "Are you expecting him too tonight?"  
"No, not at all," he picked up his shirt from the floor and wear them back, "I'm curious too,"  
"Do you wanna stay here or..?"  
"I'll see him too"  
Ximen held Xiaoyou's hand and they went out of the room together.   
They can already see Meizuo when they are going down the stairs. There are two big suitcases next to where he is standing.   
"Hey, Ximen! Oh hi Xiaoyou, you're here!"  
"Hi, Meizuo!" Xiaoyou greeted him.  
Ximen wrinkled his forehead, "What's with the suitcases?"  
"I got a huge fight with my dad,"  
"What?? What happened?" Ximen asked.

"I finally spoke up my mind that I want to be in charge of something bigger, to take control. I told him I'm ready to take over. But then somehow it offended him and he thought I'm telling him off to retire, while he does not feel old at all yet, I told him who talks about young and old.... god, it was awful, miscommunication and derailing topics... we couldn't find an agreement so he suspended me from my position at the company... and he wants nothing to do with me anymore.... to sum it up, I'm now parentless, jobless and homeless... can I stay here in the meantime?"

Ximen and Xiaoyou glanced at each other.


	3. A New Chapter of Life

"WHAT!! Shancai and Lei are staying together in the West Wing, just the two of them!?? I highly object!" Daoming Si's loud voice heard from the phone speaker.   
"They are staying in two separate bedrooms. Don't be a drama queen, Ah Si," Ximen said close to the phone placed on the dining table.  
"Their rooms are right next to each other though," Meizuo said as if adding oil to the fire.   
"WHAAATT??? Shancai should move to the East Wing tonight! Lei is a very dangerous guy!" Ah Si yelled.  
Shancai rolled her eyes, "Ah Si! Stop being so dramatic! I won't move to another room, I'm perfectly fine in my room now,"  
Lei is just smiling, leaning his back on the dining chair.  
"I'm planning to go back home next week but now I might just book an earlier flight!"  
"Why are you coming back? You just left for two weeks?" Shanchai wrinkled her forehead.  
"Urgent business matters,"  
Meizuo chuckled, "And now Ah Si just found out extremely urgent matter than his business..."  
"I don't want you to come back! Don't come see me when you're back in Shanghai!" Shancai said.  
"WHATT??? WHY???"   
Shancai rolled her eyes, "Ximen, just hang up on him," she said in a smaller voice.  
"I can hear that! Wait, Ximen! Let me talk to her!"  
"Errr.... ookay..." Ximen not sure what to do, he handed over his phone to Shancai.  
"Shancai! Hello?? Why don't you want to see me? Answer me!" they can hear Daoming Si's loud voice.  
Shancai rolled her eyes again and then she pushed the hang up button.  
Meizuo laughed, "Shancai why are you so cruel to your husband?"  
"Never mind him, come on, let's have our dinner!" Shancai widely smiled.  
Ximen's phone is ringing again.  
"Don't pick up, Ximen," Shancai said.  
"Errr... um, ... ok hold on," Ximen picked it up.  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE JUST HUNG UP ON ME!!!!"   
They all can hear Daoming Si's voice even without the speaker on.  
"Hello?? Look, I think it was the signal, Ah Si, we are having dinner and uhhh..."  
Daoming Si is still talking and complaining.  
"Umm... the signal is pretty bad.... what? I can't hear you!" Ximen made bad signal noises, "Sorry, I lost you Ah Si! Signal is currently very bad... I'll call you later! Bye!" Ximen switched off his phone and turned to the others, "Okay, let's eat!" he smiled. They all laughed.  
"Is it okay to ignore Daoming Si like that?" Xiaoyou asked, amused.  
"He is used to it, no worries..."  
Lei chuckled, "I think he will arrive here by tomorrow night,"  
Xiaoyou laughed, "What?? Really??"  
"He hate to be left out, especially now he knows we are all living here together," Lei said calmly with confidence.  
"Shancai, why don't you want to see him?" Xiaoyou asked.  
"I know he is going to make me return to his house, I'm perfectly comfortable here already together with you guys, anyway... come on, let's celebrate our first time living together as a group!" Shancai smiled happily and raised her wine glass.   
"Let's make a toast, to our new chapter of life! Yay!" Meizuo raised his wine glass.  
Everyone clunk their glasses to each other.   
"Oh, speaking of a new chapter of life... um, actually Xiaoyou and me have something to announce..." Ximen held Xiaoyou's hand.  
"What? Is it okay? I thought your mother said we cannot tell anyone yet?" Xiaoyou asked.  
"They're like our family, we can tell these guys,"  
Xiaoyou smiled, "Oh okay..."  
"What is it?" Shancai asking curiously.  
"I have proposed to Xiaoyou and she accepted, we are getting married," Ximen announced.  
"Oh my goodddd!! Xiaoyou, congrats!" Shancai stood up and hugged her.  
"Wow! Congratulations!!" Meizuo clapped his hands. Lei smiled and clapped his hands too.  
"So that's why Ximen and you are planning to live together! How can you not tell me about this!?" Shancai asked.  
Xiaoyou's hand still holding Ximen's while standing up, she turned to him, "Is it okay to tell them the situation?"  
Ximen nod.  
"Shancai, sit down... we'll explain..."  
"What is it?"  
"According to Ximen's family tradition... I'm just a bride candidate..."  
"Oh no..." Meizuo blurt out.  
"You're WHAT?" Shancai's jaw dropped.  
"It's not as bad as it sounds! Our family will just train and educate her on how to be a Mrs. Xi," Ximen gestured his hand for Shancai to calm down.  
"Ximen's grandfather's older sister will judge whether or not I'm worthy enough to be his bride,"  
"This sounds worse and worse! What happens if Xiaoyou doesn't pass the test?" Shancai cannot believe what she hears.  
"I'll marry Xiaoyou no matter what, don't worry about that," Ximen said firmly.  
"Yeah, but your family will go against it, then, right? Then Xiaoyou will have to go through the things I went through with Daoming Si's mother too? What is your plan if this happens?"  
"That's not gonna happen---"  
Meizuo interrupted Ximen, "Ximen's family is quite conventional, they seems to hold the pride as descendants of Lu Yu, the sage of tea, so they hold on to their family traditions very tightly, it's a part of maintaining their business reputation and goodwill too,"   
Shancai heavily sighed, then she held Xiaoyou's hand, "Xiaoyou, promise me you will tell me every trouble you go through, okay??"  
"Shancai, it's okay. I have accepted and ready to do everything it takes to be Ximen's wife,"  
"Why don't we have a toast for Ximen and Xiaoyou's engagement then?" Meizuo raised his glass, happily smiling.  
Everyone raised their glasses, "Congratulations Ximen and Xiaoyou!"  
"Okay, everyone. Let's have our meals!"  
Everyone started digging in the appetizer and soup served by the house maids.  
"Meizuo, how about you? What's your plan?" Ximen asked.  
"What's my plan?"  
"You're jobless now, right?"  
"I'll just hang out around your house all day everyday, it's okay, right?" Meizuo shrugged.  
Ximen chuckled, "All day?"  
"Not exactly all day, there are some works my colleagues needs my help with, secretly, so I'll be working on that from home, and then I have my usual bar dates,"  
"You're just gonna wait around til your father calls you and tells you he is sorry and wants you back?" Ximen smiled while placing food into his mouth with his fork.  
"Yes, exactly. Any problem?"  
Ximen laughed, "No of course not,"  
"I really didn't do anything wrong this time," he pouted.  
"So you will be here tomorrow afternoon?" Xiaoyou asked.  
"Yeah, got no plans,"  
"Oh that's great! I have no class tomorrow and my night shift start at 5pm, so I have someone to talk to here tomorrow,"  
Meizuo happily smiled, "Ohhh, how nice. We can watch a movie together in Ximen's home theater room, Xiaoyou,"  
"Ooh yay, let's watch, let's watch, we can use your home theater room, right?" Xiaoyou turned to Ximen.  
Ximen frowned, "Yeah... but just don't be too comfortable with each other..." he said in an unhappy tone.  
"Relaaax, you don't trust me?" Meizuo smiled mischievously.  
Lei grinned, "Be careful, Ximen will suddenly come home in the afternoon, to ambush you two," he said calmly.  
Everyone laughed.  
Ximen mumbled, "I might really do that,"

==//==//==//==//==//==//==//==//==

The following day, Ximen had a business meeting in his office.

"Alright, in any case, let's continue the potential customer visit, the more we do visit, the more possibility we gain more customers," Ximen said closing the meeting.  
Cheng Liu, one of the sales and marketing managers raised his hand, "I don't see the point of continuing that, won't a new CEO come to this company to replace you? Your mother have demoted you right?" he asked directly.  
Ximen clenched his jaws, "Yes, and your point?"  
"The new CEO might have different new, fresh strategy and plans,"  
"Yes, but that won't happen till the next two weeks... you're just gonna sit around and wait for two weeks doing nothing?"  
"Of course not, I'm just saying that we should do something more useful and effective in these two weeks, rather than randomly picking potential customers and visit them with no obvious goals," Cheng Liu shrugged and chuckled.  
"You're saying my strategy has no point?" Ximen shot Cheng Liu a sharp gaze.  
"Please no offense Sir, but we haven't gain that much customers since you cut off business with many of them, I don't think visiting companies is effective enough," he added in a polite tone, but sarcastic words.  
"Maybe you just don't want to go through all the trouble of going out visiting potential customers and prefer to browse internet and do online games in our office?" Ximen made a counterattack.  
"Please don't accuse me of doing things I never do, Sir" Cheng Liu looked really upset.  
"Look, we have to do everything we can, we can't stop our steps just because a new CEO is coming in two weeks, okay? Is everyone clear about this?" Ximen said in a commanding way.  
No one answer nor nod to what he say.  
"Okay, thank you, meeting is dismissed," he said.  
After everyone left the meeting room, Lu Jin, one of the board members approached Ximen.  
"Hey, Ximen, don't be too harsh to your employees, half of the office hate you already," he chuckled.  
"I really don't know what to do with them! Why won't they listen to me?!"  
"They are not understanding the point of your strategy,"  
"Aw, c'mon its a simple and effective common strategy! Everyone should get it!"  
"Not everyone, and since result is not really showing, they are doubting it,"  
"It takes time! It's common knowledge in business!"  
"Lots of us didn't go to business school, Ximen, including me,"  
Ximen heavily sighed.

==//==//==//==//==//==//==//==//==

At Ximen's house...

"Ohh.... this is so fun! A mini movie theater!" Xiaoyou said as soon as the movie she was watching with Meizuo is over.  
"This movie was just so-so, we should choose better movies next time," Meizuo said while switching off the screen with a remote control.   
"We have to watch a movie here again with all five of us!" Xiaoyou said excitedly.  
Meizuo smiled, "Yeah, that'll be great, anyway, I'm going out, do you need a ride?"  
"I thought you are staying for the whole afternoon?"  
"My colleague ask me to meet in a cafe to talk about work,"  
"Oh okay, that's fine... I still have two hours before my work shift, I'll stay here and study tea ceremony,"  
"Whew! Such a hard working tea master's bride!" Meizuo teased her.  
"I have to pass the test!" Xiaoyou raised a fist.  
"Jiayou! Okay then, I'm going, bye!"  
"Bye! Be careful on the way!" Xiaoyou waved to him as they left the theater room.

Xiaoyou is heading toward the tea ceremony room.   
On the way, she overheard Tinghu picking up a phone call.   
"Mr. Hua Ze Lei, yes he is staying here in the meantime, but he is out of the house now, would you like to leave a message? Yes... yes... I see... Oh... okay...." Tinghu seems to be silent to carefully listen and then she said, "Alright, I understand. I will let him know, thank you for you call,"  
She turned around, "Oh Miss Xiaoyou, do you need anything?"  
She shook her head, "No... May I know who that is?"  
"Oh, good timing, then, Miss, can you please convey this message to Mr. Huaze Lei?"  
"Yes, sure,"  
"He got a call from Mingde University, the Music department's professor, Mr. Zheng Yi. He could not get through his mobile phone, so he called his house but then someone in his house said he is staying here and gave the professor our house number,"  
"Oh, is it something urgent?"  
"Not really... he said he found out Mr. Huaze Lei have turned down invitation and scholarship to a prestigious music school in Paris, he was really surprised about it, he wanted to know if everything's okay with him and maybe to find out the reason. That's all,"  
"Oh, my... Huaze Lei turned down a scholarship to Paris?"  
"Yes. Can you please convey this message to him?"  
"Yes, yes, of course, I will, thank you Miss Tinghu!" Xiaoyou smiled.

Xiaoyou is not sure if she should tell Ximen first about this matter.


	4. Breaking

The following day, 9pm

Tinghu opened the door and found Daoming Si in a suit and a tie behind the door.   
"Mr. Daoming Si!"  
"Where is she!?" he asked walking in. He pulled his suitcase inside.  
"She... you mean?"  
"Shancai, Shancai," he answered.  
"She is in the dining room with the others,"  
"Shancai, I'm here!!" he shouted and walked toward the dining room. He let Tinghu take care of his suitcase.

Everyone in the dining room could hear his voice since Tinghu opened the door. They were all surprised. When Daoming Si arrived at the dining room, everyone already stood up in confusion.  
"Ah Si!? What are you doing here?" Shancai asked with a wrinkled forehead.  
Meizuo grinned and turned to Lei, "Your estimation was very accurate, Lei,"  
"Not really, I said he'd arrive yesterday, I guess he couldn't book a flight for yesterday, should've put that into consideration," Lei smiled, still sitting, unlike the rest.  
Daoming Si swept off his gaze around the room with a confused face, "All of you are really here?"  
"I told you on the phone, everyone is living in my house for the meantime," Ximen said.  
"Yeah, I know, but you guys can just live in our house, instead, it's empty," he shrugged.  
"You're not there, it's weird," Meizuo said.  
"What do you mean? It's not weird at all,"  
"It's fine, my house is big enough to fit all of them," Ximen said.  
"Our house is bigger," Daoming Si said.  
"Too big," Meizuo shook his head.  
"Hey, look. You guys, Ximen and Xiaoyou are getting married...oh by the way... congratulation you guys, I'm very happy for you two" he smiled widely then continued, "This is their first time living together, it would be better just to leave them alone, don't you think?" he suggested.  
"So I can move to your house too?" Lei asked, grinning.  
"No, not you, Lei, you stay here," Daoming Si raised his hand.  
"So, it'll just be Shancai and me in your house, when you go back to London? Really? You allow that?" Meizuo grinned, feeling amused.  
"Err... okay, that's not right..." Daoming Si made a confused face, "Xiaoyou, why don't you live together with Shancai in our house??"  
Ximen pulled Xiaoyou's waist tightly, "No, she's mine, mine, mine,"  
Xiaoyou was a bit surprised, but then she giggled.  
"Ah Si, we have talked about this living arrangement, it's really the best arrangement for us all to live here now, we are really having fun living together now" Shancai said, smiling.  
"Okay, fine. Let's go home to our house tonight, then," Daoming Si said firmly and calmly.  
"What? Weren't you listening to just what I said?" Shancai asked.  
He nod, "I know, I understand. You can come back here when I go back to London. But I'm here now, so let's go home together,"  
Shancai's expression changed. She looks uncomfortable and she is back sitting on her chair.  
"I'm fine here... you can go back home yourself," she bitterly smiled.  
"What?" Daoming Si thought he misheard. He walked toward and stood next to her, "What are you saying? Come on, let's go home,"  
"I want to stay here... you can stay here too, if you want," she said.  
"What? Shancai, I don't want to trouble Ximen and his housekeepers,"  
"I really don't mind extra one person in Shancai's room though, since this house is like a dorm already," Ximen added.   
"Shancai, what is going on? You're acting weird, why don't you want to come back home with me?"  
"Nothing... I just... feel uncomfortable in your home..."  
"What? What do you mean? That's our home together, why are you uncomfortable there?"  
Shanchai shrugged, "I don't know... I'm..."  
"Okay, I think we certainly have a situation now, we need to talk, so the more we need to go home, let's not bother these guys with our personal talk. Where is your room? Let me help you pack your suitcase," Daoming Si started walking toward the West Wing.   
"Ah Si! I told you I want to stay here!" Shancai followed him.  
Daoming Si knows exactly where Shancai's room is, since he knows Ximen's house very well and Ximen already told him on the phone, which room she is staying in.

Daoming Si found her room, opened the door, looked for her suitcase and started packing it with her clothes.  
"For God's sake! Ah Si, what are you doing?" Shancai tried to stop her husband, "Stop it, I'm not going anywhere tonight!" she is putting back all the clothes Daoming Si put inside the suitcase, back to the wardrobe.

Ximen, Xiaoyou, Lei and Meizuo stayed in the dining room. They looked at each other, while listening to Daoming Si and Shancai's loud argument from afar. They debated whether they should follow them, or just give them their privacy. 

"Look, Ah Si, stop... just stop!"   
They both are holding onto one clothes, Daoming Si unintentionally pulled it too hard, and it got ripped a bit.  
Shancai was stunned. Daoming Si felt terribly guilty, "Sorry... so sorry, I'll buy you a new one..."  
"This is the dress that my mother made me for my 20th birthday, the value is irreplaceable..."  
Daoming Si was surprised and felt more guilty now, "I'm so sorry, I'll get this dress repaired..."  
Shancai pulled the dress slowly and shook her head, "Ah Si, get out, just get out... I don't wanna see you tonight..."  
"You can't say that, Shancai, I went all the way from London just to see you tonight! My business meetings will not start til next week!"  
"Then, why are you even here??!?"  
"Shancai!! What is going on?? Tell me? I feel like I don't know you! It's just been two weeks, why does it seem things changed so much already?? What happened in these two weeks??"   
"I FEEL TERRIBLY MISERABLE THESE TWO WEEKS, AH SI!!! That's what happened!!" Shancai couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Their loud voices made their four friends felt they need to check on them, so they all went to see what happened. The door to Shancai's room is opened. They all witnessed Daoming Si and Shancai having their argument. 

"Why??"

"I really thought I could handle it, being left by you although we are married, but it was really hard. I kept putting up a front. Looking like I'm strong enough to handle it, but I feel really weak inside. I had to struggle with myself! When I miss you, I can't see you. When I wanna hear your voice, you can't answer my call, be it due to the timezone or you're busy. Then, I'm starting to think that you might have forgotten me. I keep hating myself for being upset with you for leaving me alone in Shanghai. I keep asking myself why is it hard for me to accept although I understand its because your job. I was depressed! Then, when I moved in here two days ago, for the first time I feel like I found my home, Ah Si! I feel like I'm myself again. I thought I can finally getting used without you around me. But then you came, and you just ruined it for me! You're making it hard! Cos I know you're here now just to leave me again next week! I really prefer not to see your face at all, if you're just gonna leave me again!" Shancai buried her wet, teary face in her hands after she let out all her feelings and emotions.

Daoming Si felt like his heart is being crushed into pieces. He gazed at her, sharply, but with great sorrow in his eyes.

"Shancai.... I miss you so much... how can you say, you don't wanna see my face now...?" 

The other four people watched them in silence. Sorrow and worries are clearly seen in their eyes as well. 

==//==//==//==//==//==//==//==//==

Ximen opened the door to his room and find Xiaoyou sitting on the bed, leaning her back on the pillows. She's staring into space, like thinking. As soon as she heard Ximen opening the door, she sit straight up.  
"How's Daoming Si?" she asked.  
"He's staying in dad's room," Ximen started unbuttoning his work shirt. He came home from work around 8pm when dinner was starting so he is still in his suit attire. He took off the shirt and changed to something comfortable for sleep.  
"Did you talk to Shancai?" he asked while getting onto the bed and get under the blanket sitting and leaning on the pillows, next to Xiaoyou.  
She nod, "I can't believe I didn't know that she has been feeling miserable in the past two weeks..."  
"You kept saying you don't wanna let her be alone, though,"  
"Yes, but I simply thought she's just lonely, I didn't know she was feeling all kind of emotions, and she's much stronger than me, so I thought she was fine being left by Daoming Si... I feel bad, I didn't realize it earlier,"  
"No need to feel bad, you didn't know... "  
"She didn't expect she would be feeling that way either, she really thought she'd be fine, so she was surprised at herself for feeling so weak when Daoming Si was not around,"  
"So, what does she want?"  
"She told me a lot of things... but the bottom line is, she is still in the phase of adjustment of this new situation: Daoming Si in a faraway place, impossible for her to reach. She needs time and she feel like Daoming Si is not giving her the time and space she need. She has started to sort out her feelings and finding out how to handle her own emotions when she started living here with us. She said she felt she was getting better. But now, her feelings and emotions are all over the place again with Daoming Si coming. She's confused. It's hard to see his face now, because it's breaking her heart to know he can't always be there for her when she needs him the most.... so, if possible, she doesn't want to see him for awhile... she need to figure out herself first..."  
Ximen just heavily sighed and didn't say a thing.   
So, Xiaoyou had to ask him, "What did Daoming Si say?"  
Ximen stared into space, he look worried, "Daoming Group is very shaky right now... if Ah Si does not successfully fix things, another company is ready to acquire it, which is the one thing Ah Si does not want to happen, because he will lose total control of the whole group. He is facing a huge chaos at work. His only savior is Shancai. He said he feel calm when she see her or hear Shancai's voice. And it makes him able to think of solutions in the most rational way. He said if Shancai really does not want to see him again for a very long time, then it's really over for him..."  
"Oh no..." she turned to Ximen, "They want and need completely the opposite things..."  
He shook his head, "It sounds terrible..."  
Xiaoyou feel so sad for her bestfriend, "I didn't know long distance can really shake up a relationship..." she leaned back on her pillows and gently held Ximen's hand under the blanket, intertwined their fingers. Then, she leaned her head on Ximen's shoulder, "Why is love so complicated, Ximen?"  
"It is... because it's two different people getting together... we can't always understand each other's point of view..."  
Xiaoyou said, "But it means Shancai loves Daoming Si so much, too much, that it was so hard for her to accept he has to leave her, at the end of the day.... Shancai loves him very, very much..."  
"True... Daoming Si loves her very much too... she is the only person who can give him healing effect..."  
"So they love each other but they just don't understand each other enough?"  
"Understand or not is not the problem, Xiaoyou..." he shook his head and turned to Xiaoyou, "One of them can't stay stubborn, one of them has to follow what the other wants.... that's relationship... I think... at least, that's was what my mother told me before,"  
"Or find a middle point for them to compromise?" Xiaoyou looked up to him.   
"Of course, if that is possible..."  
"It sounds easy for me... I'll always wanna do anything you want..." she leaned back on his shoulder.  
Ximen put his right arm around her shoulder and carressed her hair.  
"And you know I'll do anything for you," he kissed her hair.  
"What if we're in their shoes, Ximen?"  
"Long distance, you mean?"  
"Yeah... you leave me alone, then I feel depressed, and you're back here wanting to see my face after chaos at work, but I refuse to see you..."  
"Will you be upset about me leaving you alone?"  
Xiaoyou give it a thought for a bit, "I'm not sure, I mean I'd understand if its because of your job... I don't think I need to be upset about it..."  
"See... because you are a different person than Shancai... we might be in the same situation as them, but we will react differently.... our problem might arose from something else and not because of the long distance, who knows...."

Suddenly, Xiaoyou put her arms around Ximen's neck and looked at him deeply in the eyes, "Ximen, whatever happens in the future, I want you to know that I love you and this feelings can never change anymore, okay?"

Ximen felt elated and touched to hear her confession. His face beaming with a smile.   
He didn't answer but he kissed her lips immediately, tenderly, expressing his love and care for her.


	5. Life Choices

Ximen is in his formal suit and carrying his office bag, ready to go to work. But, he is looking for Xiaoyou. She wasn't in bed, when he woke up. It's not really easy to find her in his big house. The first place he went to, was the dining room, thinking she is having her breakfast, but no one's there. 

He looked around the kitchen and asked the house maids, "Have you seen Xiaoyou this morning?"  
"Oh, Miss Xiaoyou and Miss Shancai are in the living room,"  
"Oh! Okay thanks,"  
Ximen went ahead to the living room and saw Xiaoyou holding Shanchai's hands, and they seem to be having a serious talk. He saw Shancai nodding.  
"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" Ximen said while approaching them.  
"Ximen! Are you off to work now?" Xiaoyou asked.  
"Morning, Ximen," Shancai smiled at him.  
"Hi, Shancai, slept well?" Ximen asked her.  
"Not really, but I'm fine," she smiled.  
"I just had a long talk with her, that's why I left the bed early, sorry,"  
"That's okay, I just want you to do my necktie," Ximen handed his necktie over to Xiaoyou.  
"What, why?" Xiaoyou half laughing, half confused, "You've been doing your necktie yourself since you graduate Mingde! What do you need me for?"  
"Yeah, but you do it better than me, c'mon hurry!"  
"Are you serious?" Xiaoyou reluctantly took the necktie from his hand.  
Shancai giggled, "He just want you to pamper him, Xiaoyou,"  
Ximen gave Xiaoyou a big goofy grin.  
"Tsk... you silly boy," Xiaoyou gave him a look before starting to put on his necktie.  
They heard the elevator noise next to the living room and saw Daoming Si walking out, carrying his suitcase.  
"Ah Si! Where you going?" Ximen asked, without turning around his body, letting Xiaoyou to continue her necktie work.  
He didn't answer him and walked straight toward Shancai.  
Daoming Si gazed at her sharply, while Shancai, still sitting on the couch, looked away.  
"I'm sorry about last night... I hope you can forgive me.... and I understand what you wish for, so I will just go back to our home myself, I'll give you all the space and time you need, to figure things out..." he said in a voice full of sorrow, "See you, Shancai..."  
Shancai still looking down, not able to see him in the eyes.  
Daoming Si turned to Ximen, "Thanks for letting me stay for a night, please take care of Shancai for me, Xiaoyou, I leave her to you,"  
"Eh... Daoming Si..." Xiaoyou can't continue.  
Daoming Si dragged his suitcase toward the main entrance.  
Right before he pulled open the door, he felt his suitcase is stuck on something and not moving. He turned around and saw Shancai holding down his suitcase.  
"You're running away now after you ripped apart my precious dress??"  
"Ah... right, I will get that fixed... just send it over to Yu Sao..."  
"Are you going to leave me again??"  
"I thought that was what you want? You said last night, you don't want to see my face, right?"  
"You gave me enough space and time last night..." she looked down.  
Daoming Si's eyes lit up, "So, it's okay for me to stay with you here?"  
Shancai looked up at him, "What are you talking about? I'm saying I'll go back to our home with you,"  
"Really??" Daoming Si felt very happy now, he immediately went ahead and hugged Shancai tightly, "Shancai! I missed you so much! I'm thinking about you days and nights!"  
"I missed you too... I'm sorry about my attitude last night, I was being very selfish..." Shancai said, burying her face in his chest.  
Ximen and Xiaoyou looked at each other and smiling happily. They remember what they were just talking about last night. Xiaoyou put her arms around Ximen's waist and Ximen put his arm around her shoulder, watching their bestfriends making up.   
"No, you were not... I mean, look, I was selfish too, I totally didn't think of how you feel being left alone here in Shanghai, I'm so sorry," he gazed at her deeply, "You hate the Daoming mansion, right?"  
She shook her head, "No, no, I just..."  
"Let's just stay here at Ximen's place together, you like it here, right??"  
Shancai's eyes lit up, "Really?? We can stay here?"  
Daoming Si nod, "I don't care.... we can just set up a camp in the street park or anything, as long as you let me stay together with you, I really don't care, Shancai!"  
Shancai laughed, "Ximen's place will do,"  
"Great, so we'll stay here!"  
Ximen cleared his throat, "Can't you at least ask the master of the house, about that, out of courtesy, please?"  
Daoming Si turned, "I know you'll let us stay here, anyway, why bother?" he gave him a big grin.  
"Okay, that's correct.... but... "  
Daoming Si didn't listen and turned to his wife again, "Shancai, I love you,"  
He was about to kiss her lips but Shancai stopped him, "Ah Si!" she glanced at Ximen and Xiaoyou.  
Ximen raised his hand, "Oh, don't mind us! We'll just let ourselves busy with something else, right, Xiaoyou?" he turned to Xiaoyou and kissed her lips, out of the blue.   
"Wait, Ximen, what are you doing??" Xiaoyou giggled but didn't resist. They continued kissing each other playfully.

Daoming Si and Shancai laughed, they turned to each other and started kissing each other gently and softly. Daoming Si tightened his arms on Shancai's back and waist.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!"

Both couples stopped kissing and turned to the voice. It's Meizuo. He rolled her eyes.

"Am I suppose to see this view every morning if I continue to stay here???"

"Isn't it a beautiful view?" Ximen asked him.

"Never mind, I just need my morning food..." he left and went to the kitchen. 

The four of them laughed happily to see their bestfriend's reaction.

//==//==//==//=//==//==//==//==//

One week later...

"Ah Si, do you want coffee or tea?" Shancai asked.   
"Uhh... coffee," Daoming Si answered while taking a seat next to Meizuo.   
Shancai smiled to one of the maids and mouthed coffee to her, the maid handed her over the coffee pot. Shancai poured the coffee to her husband's cup. Meizuo rolled his eyes.  
"Here, try this one..." Xiaoyou offered a spoonful of scramble egg to Ximen and he ate it from her spoon.  
Ximen nod, "Um, this one's good too,"  
Xiaoyou grinned happily, "Didn't I say so?"  
Meizuo rolled his eyes again.  
"Can't you guys tone it down a bit? It makes me feel itchy," Meizuo threw himself onto the back of the dining chair.   
"Tone down what?" they all glanced at Meizuo.   
"Wife pouring coffee for husband, wife feeding husband... all those lovey-dovey couply stuff, ugh, I have to watch all these everyday for a week now,"  
Shancai wrinkled her forehead, "Meizuo, I was just pouring coffee, that was not a lovey-dovey thing... I can pour coffee to your cup too, if you want,"  
"No thanks!"  
Xiaoyou laughed, "Meizuo, my scramble egg has a different taste than Ximen's, I just wanted him to taste it, didn't intend it to be something---"  
"Whatever you guys say, it looked intentional to me," Meizuo said.  
"Look how Mr. Feng throwing a tantrum early in the morning," Daoming Si made fun of him.  
"Mr. Feng, maybe it's time for you to start a committed relationship with someone too," Ximen suggested.   
He shook his head, "Commitment is never for me,"  
"Then, what is bothering you? Why are you in a bad mood in the last couple of days?" Daoming Si nudged his arm.   
Ximen smiled, "His father haven't contact him at all, then Meizuo found out someone capable in his company took over his position,"  
"Oh no, Meizuo... what's gonna happen now?" Shancai felt sorry for him.  
"I'll just wait til that guy make a mess of all of the projects I handle," Meizuo pouted.   
Daoming Si chuckled, "What if he does a great job and get promoted to a higher position than yours instead? Look, I think you better apologize to your dad,"  
"Its not gonna happen! I was not at fault and I'm sure that guy will do a terrible job! Just wait and see,"  
"And yet you're so restless waiting for it to happen," Ximen chuckled and got up from her seat, "Xiaoyou, we gotta go,"  
"Oh, you're going with Ximen?" Shancai asked.  
Xiaoyou nod, "Yeah, I got an early class, he'll drop me at campus,"  
"Okay, see ya!"  
"Wait a minute... is Lei still asleep?" Ximen asked everyone.  
"I saw him this morning, he left already, he said he got an early work," Daoming Si said while chewing his food.  
"For a concert practice with his orchestra team? So early in the morning?"   
Daoming Si shrugged, "He didn't say anything,"  
"Well, he should,"  
"He never say anything. Come on Ximen, you've known him since forever," Meizuo added.   
"I know, but lately he's worrying me,"  
"Why?"  
"I'll let you know later, okay, Xiaoyou, come on,"  
Xiaoyou grabbed her bag, "Yeah, I'm ready! Bye guys! See ya" Xiaoyou waved to everyone.  
"Bye!"

Xiaoyou followed Ximen's fast steps heading to the elevator.   
Once they reach the basement, Xiaoyou couldn't help but to ask him.  
"So you're worried about Lei, afterall? Because of his professor's message I told you before?"  
"It's a prestigious music school where he can be professional world-scale musician once he graduate there, Xiaoyou... and I know Lei was the one who applied for it himself, two years ago, it must be his dream... I really don't get his life plan..."   
"Have you talked to him?"  
Ximen shook his head, "I haven't got the chance, I'll talk to him tonight,"   
He opened the car's door for her and she got inside.

//==//==//==//=//==//==//==//==//

"Mr. Hung, I assure you, our Pu'er tea supply is top quality and we have top management, your restaurant will get your tea supply smoothly without any delay every month," Ximen said to the owner of XianXi, a two Michelin starred restaurant in Shanghai.  
Mr. Hung heavily sighed and give it a thought for awhile, he flipped over the business contract once again, and then he leaned his back on the chair.  
"I have to admit... Mr. Xi, it is very difficult to find good quality Pu'er tea nowadays, it has become rare item. And our restaurant needs this supply to compete with our rivals. Some of our customers has been saying that some of our specialty dishes would go very well with Pu'er tea..." Mr. Hung said.  
"Yes, exactly! That's why we need to make our business deal happen, we'd love to be of a help for your restaurant to win over your competitors, and hopefully you will get your three Michelin stars very soon!" Ximen made another effort to push through the deal.  
"No doubt Tianfu is one of the top brand in the tea industry... but... Mr. Xi, I have heard rumors about you and your company...." Mr. Hung bitterly smiled before he reach out for his coffee cup.  
"What rumors?"  
"There are several different rumors, but the most recent rumor was that your company was involved in the Yiming tax evasion scandal two months ago... uhhh... regardless whether its true or not, you know our industry is very concern about rumors like this..." he bitterly smiled again.  
Ximen heavily sighed, "Mr. Hung, our brand will not even be displayed when you serve your tea to the customers. Does it matter? Or it's just that you don't trust me and my company?"  
"Okay... I will look into this again," he took the business contract and put it inside his bag, "But I will be honest with you that, we are currently considering another supplier as well, so I will let you know our decision later," Mr. Hung smiled.   
"Mr. Hung, I'm really looking forward for us to be business partners," Ximen smiled and offered a handshake.   
"I will contact you again," he shook Ximen's hand and got up.  
As soon as he leave, Ximen threw himself back to the chair. He feel so upset about what he just heard now. After spending time awhile, drinking his coffee. He decided to leave the cafe.   
He called his mother while driving his car.  
"Ma! Can I talk to you now!?"  
"Why are you talking to your mother in this tone?" Ling Mei Hua responded.  
"Ma, you said you have taken care of all the rumors about me and my company, I just met Mr. Hung, XianXi's owner,"  
"XianXi?"  
"A two Michelin starred restaurant here, anyway, he said he will have to reconsider business with me because of the rumors,"  
"And you are blaming me for this!?"  
"No... I'm just making sure if you have put out all the fire---"  
"--that you've caused? Yes, I always have to clean up all the mess you made, Yan'er, you're welcome!"  
"Sorry, mom, didn't mean to offend you.... I'm just wondering why people still hear these rumors..."  
"Well, they might have read them when they were released the first time... it can't be helped, the deed was done, don't fret much about it,"  
"I know.... I just... I dunno, I guess I feel upset with myself that I'm gonna lose business opportunities just because of those rumors,"  
"Well... you deserve it, you silly kid,"  
"Sorry..."  
Ling Meihua sighed, "Yan'er, you are smart, don't feel discouraged just because those rumors become a hindrance for you, there is always another way in business, think of another way how you can win over business with Mr. Hung," she advised him, "Gain his trust and favor, and there must be a way that can make him cannot say no to your deal,"  
"I see.... that's a good advice, Ma... thanks, I---"  
Ximen just realized he almost hit someone crossing the road. He stepped on the brakes suddenly.  
He saw the person he almost hit and shocked, "LEI!!?" he threw his phone to the passenger seat and got off the car, "Lei! What are you doing here? I can't believe I almost hit you! Are you okay??" Ximen grabbed Lei's arms and checked if there is any injury.  
"Ximen, I was thinking of asking compensation before you come out and I see your face," Lei said, surprised to see Ximen.  
"Well, it's good everything is okay! Gosh, what were you doing?"  
"I was just gonna call a taxi,"  
"Where's your car?"  
"I left it parked at your house garage, you know I don't like to drive that much, I decided to go with taxi today,"  
"Okay, just get on my car, I can drop you anywhere you want... sheesh, good thing this road is quiet... it's..." Ximen looked around, "Wait a minute, this is a residential area, where you from?"  
Lei looked behind him, "I came from there," he pointed.  
Ximen looked over the direction Lei pointed, "Su Qing Kindergarten??" Ximen feel confused, "What did you go there for?"  
"I'm teaching the kids piano,"  
"What!? Since when!?" Ximen widened his eyes.  
"It's been two months," Lei smiled and shrugged.  
"What about your orchestra job?"  
"I quit," he smiled.  
"You quit the symphony orchestra to teach the kids piano!??" Ximen's jaw dropped.  
"Yeah... so, anyway, can you drop me at your house? I was planning to go back home," he asked while getting into Ximen's car.  
Ximen was still stunned, but then he got inside the car, as well, "Yeah, sure... but its still 3pm, though?"  
"I woke up pretty early going from one school to another school... I wanna go back to sleep now,"  
"Okay, I'll take you home," Ximen started the engine.  
Ximen's phone rang, it's his mother. He picked it up.  
"What happened? I heard you were screaming before you hung up!"  
"I almost hit Lei with my car, mom. But it's okay, everything and everyone is okay, and it was coincidentally Lei,"  
"That's good, if everything is okay, I was worried... okay, fine,"  
They hung up after they said bye to each other.  
Ximen glanced over at Lei, who is closing his eyes, a few times, he is not sure where to start the topic.   
"Lei, why didn't you tell us you are a kindergarten piano teacher now?" Ximen asked while keeping his eyes on the road.  
"I didn't think you guys are interested in what I do," Lei answered, still closing his eyes.  
"How could you say that? We have been bestfriends since forever,"  
"Well, I have told you now..."  
"Lei, why did you reject the scholarship to a prestigious music school in Paris?"  
Lei opened his eyes and turned to Ximen, "How did you know?"  
"Your professor called to our house because he is worried about you."  
"My professor?"  
"Mr. Zheng Yi from Mingde's Music department,"  
"Oh..."  
"What do you mean, oh? Why did you turn it down, Lei?"  
"I applied that scholarship when I was still pursuing Jing, I don't anymore, so I decided not to go,"  
"But, Lei, you can pursue something else by going to that school, don't you want to be a world scale violinist or something?"  
"Not really..."  
"Then, what do you pursue in life?"  
"I don't know, does it matter?" he shrugged.  
"Lei! You are the heir to Huaze Trading, a leading trading company in Taiwan! If you don't succeed their business, at least, do something to make your parents proud,"  
Lei smirked, "And you think going to a music school in Paris, will make my parents proud?"  
"Obviously so!"  
"Why do you judge that my piano teaching job is not good enough? What is your standard of a good job, Ximen?"  
"Hey, this is not about me---"  
"It's nice to simply follow the path that your parents lay for you, right? The path is paved neatly and ready for you, the crown prince... you can just enjoy life as much as you like,"   
Ximen felt big thorns in Lei's words just now.  
"Okay... hold it.... why are you talking like this, Lei?"  
"You and I are different, Ximen. I don't want to choose the path my parents lay for me... so we have different thoughts... don't just speak from your point of view..."  
They have reached Ximen's house garage and Ximen stopped the engine. He turned to Lei with clenched jaws. Lei was just about to open the door, when Ximen said loudly,  
"You know what? In fact, I want you to hear what I really think!"  
Lei paused without turning.  
"You teach those kids because you heard Jing is doing social activities to the children in Africa, right? You are just imitating what she does. In the end, you can never let yourself go from her. Your thoughts is too centered on Jing! You treated Shancai before as Jing's replacement too!"  
Lei is furious. He opened the car's door and slammed it close.  
"Hey, Lei! Watch out! This is my car!" Ximen walked out and chased after Lei.  
Suddenly, Lei turned around with clenched jaws, "Jing is irreplaceable! No one can replace her! Stop mentioning her just to argue against me. This is not the first time you did this. And also, I am free to do whatever I want with my life, you have no say," he turned around.  
They went into the elevator together.  
"Lei, you said you're not pursuing her anymore, and yet Jing is still in your mind, afterall.... come on, Lei, she is your first love, but that has ended already, just find another---"  
"How about yourself?"   
"What about me?"  
The elevator's door is opened and they walked out of it.  
"Oh heyyy you guys are home, I'm just about to watch a movie in your home theater," Meizuo said, happy to see them.  
Lei turned to Ximen, "Isn't Xiaoyou is just a replacement of Xiaogeng for you?? Can you say that you have completely forgotten Xiaogeng? What if she show up again?"  
"Okay, that's it Lei!! You have gone overboard!!" Ximen pulled Lei's collar and ready to punch him on the face.  
Meizuo was shocked to see the view, but immediately moved to hold back Ximen from punching Lei.  
"Hey, hey!! What happened, you guys?? Stop this!!" Meizuo held Ximen's arms tightly.  
Lei straightened his shirt.  
"Ximen... just stay out of my personal matters...." Lei said before he left them.  
"That was so rude of you to drag Xiaoyou and Xiaogeng into this, Lei!!! I can't forgive you!!!" Ximen shouted.  
"Seriously!? You and Lei? What just happened here??" Meizuo is still confused.

Ximen didn't answer and head off back to the basement furiously. He still have work at the office.


	6. Band of Brothers

"What!? Lei and Ximen??" Shancai widened her eyes in surprise.  
"Yeah, this afternoon, I was surprised too, Ximen almost punched Lei in the face, if I wasn't there," Meizuo said while taking a seat at the dining table.  
"Gee... Lei and Ximen in a fight? Who would've thought?" Daoming Si mumbled.  
"It can't be... Ximen is normally very calm and composed... if Lei didn't say something that have really offended him, I don't think he would want to punch him, what did Lei say to him?" Xiaoyou asked Meizuo.  
Meizuo felt like he got caught off guard, he can't possibly tell Xiaoyou what Lei told Ximen and made him lose control.  
He stuttered, "Oh, um... uhhh... actually I couldn't hear much about what they said... but oh, Lei did say 'Stay out of my personal matters'"  
Xiaoyou give it a thought, "Then it must be about that..."  
"Xiaoyou, you know something? Tell us!" Shancai demand her.  
"I overheard Tinghu picking up a call from Mingde University last week, I asked her who it was and she told me that Lei's music professor said Lei have rejected invitation and scholarship to a prestigious music school in Paris,"  
"Seriously?" Meizuo widened his eyes, "I didn't know this... Ah Si, did you know?"  
Daoming Si shook his head and sighed, "You know Lei, he never tell us these stuff,"  
Xiaoyou wrinkled her forehead, "I don't think this topic would make Ximen want to punch Lei in the face, though, there must be something else..."  
Meizuo looked away, trying to avoid the topic, "Yeah, I think so, too..."  
Tinghu approached Xiaoyou, "Miss... would you like them to be split into each person's portion or do we serve each dish as it is?"  
"Oh, let me see!" Xiaoyou turned to everyone, "We are having food takeout from Xian Xi restaurant today,"  
"Oh really? That restaurant is famous, what's the occassion?" Daoming Si asked.  
"Ximen told me to order from there, not sure why... I'll be right back," she went ahead to the kitchen.

Xiaoyou checked out the dishes she ordered one by one, "Okay, exactly what I ordered... Miss Tinghu, will it be too much trouble for you if I ask you to arrange and split them to each person's plate?" she asked her politely.  
Tinghu raised her hand, "Of course not, we'll gladly split them for you,"  
"Thank you, I think it's better that way for today, because Ximen will be coming home late tonight, so lets just split to six plates for everyone and I'll heat up the last plate for him when he's home," she smiled to Tinghu.  
"Alright, Miss,"  
"As for the housekeepers' share, I'll leave them to you, Ximen said she want you all to take a rest, no need to cook for us tonight, just enjoy the meals from Xian Xi!" she widely smiled to her.  
"Thank you very much for your attention and care for us, Miss," Tinghu and the other house maids thanked her.  
She shook her both hands while smiling, "Ehhh... no need to thank me, it's all Ximen's idea,"  
"Please let him know we are really grateful, Miss," Tinghu said, smiling.  
Xiaoyou nod, smiling as well.

Ximen made a call to Xiaoyou earlier in the afternoon to order food from Xian Xi restaurant for their dinner. It was Xiaoyou's idea and suggestion to order shares for the housekeepers too. But Xiaoyou wants Ximen to get all the credits. Though, Tinghu has a hunch about it since she knows Ximen rarely pay attention to details like these. That's why she told the other maids to thank Xiaoyou.

Before Xiaoyou entered the dining room, she could hear Meizuo is whispering, she decided to hide behind the kitchen entrance wall, because she think her name is mentioned.

"I couldn't say what I hear cos it involves Xiaoyou!"  
"What did Lei exactly say?? C'mon tell us!" Daoming Si pushed further.  
"Keep this to yourself, okay?" Meizuo whispered, "Lei said 'Isn't Xiaoyou is just a replacement of Xiaogeng for you?' that was what I heard!"  
Shancai gasped, "That's so harsh of Lei! How could he say that??"  
Daoming Si wrinkled his forehead, "That doesn't sound like Lei... there must be Ximen's words that have really hurt him too..."  
Meizuo shrugged, "I wish I know... but that was all I heard,"

Xiaoyou felt like something really sharp pierced into her chest.  
Now, it makes sense for her. So that is why Ximen wanted to punch Lei. It's quite a sensitive topic. Both for Ximen and her. But... Ximen wanted to punch Lei's face after he heard that.... does it mean that is true? Or does it mean it's not true?  
It can be anything... Xiaoyou is not sure how to feel about this. But she doesn't want to think too much about it.

"Lei!" 

She heard Shancai calling out his name. Xiaoyou decided to enter the dining room now. She saw Lei is just about to take a seat. 

"Lei, you're here! Great! Our meals are about to be served," Xiaoyou said to him, smiling.  
"Really? Great, sorry, I just woke up," Lei smiled to Xiaoyou, and he look around, "Where is Ximen?"  
"Oh, he will be coming home late, um... do you need him for something?" Xiaoyou answered.  
"No... just thinking, Ximen might not like to see my face tonight, I won't mind and I can eat my meal in my room," he smiled and shrugged.  
Xiaoyou frowned, "Lei, don't say that! I'm sure he doesn't mind you here even if he's here,"  
"Do you wanna talk about what happened, Lei?" Meizuo asked.  
"I'm not good at story telling, Ximen will tell you later, I'm sure," Lei smiled.  
"Don't you want us to hear your side of the story?" Shancai asked.  
Lei shrugged and smiled, "Does my side of the story, matter?"  
"But, Lei---!"  
Daoming Si interrupted Shancai, "He doesn't want to talk about it. Let's just let him go," he smiled.  
The house maids have started to serve the dishes.  
"Let's eat!" Daoming Si smiled happily to see the dishes served in front of him.  
"So guys, these dishes are ordered from Xian Xi, one of the Top 10 restaurants in Shanghai, Ximen said its a two Michelin starred restaurant!" Xiaoyou clapped her hands excitedly.  
"yeah, I went there once for a business meeting with clients," Daoming Si said.  
"This looks really delicious! I can learn a few things from their dishes," Shancai said happily.

//==//==//

Two hours later...

They all have finished their meals and having a chat while drinking wine, when Meizuo saw Ximen coming into the dining room, "Oh, Ximen, you're home!"  
Xiaoyou turned around, "Oh, welcome home, I'll heat up your meal," she got up.  
Ximen swept his gaze around the room and saw Lei.  
"No need... I'll eat later on..." he said with a grim face.  
Ximen was about to turn around when Xiaoyou pulled his suit's sleeve, "Ximen, don't act like this, come on, join us,"  
"Ximen, go ahead have your dinner, I'm going to bed again, anyway," Lei said while getting up.  
"Lei..."  
"I'm feeling sleepy already, Xiaoyou," he said before Xiaoyou could say anything else, "Good night everyone," he smiled.  
"Wait, Lei!" Daoming Si stood up, "Let's the four of us have a talk tonight, around 11, after Ximen finish his dinner, you can go take a nap, but let's meet up at 11 in the home theater room, okay?"  
"Ah Si... I don't think we need to..."  
Daoming Si interrupted Ximen before he could finish, "Go ahead have your dinner, we'll wait for you at 11, okay?" he turned to Lei, "Okay, Lei?"  
Lei shrugged, "Sure," then he left the dining room.  
"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower now," Daoming Si said before he left.  
"Oh! I left my laundry in our bathroom, wait, Ah Si!" Shancai followed him.  
Meizuo stood up, "Don't worry Xiaoyou, Ah Si and me will make sure Lei and Ximen make up tonight," he smiled and then he left the dining room.  
Xiaoyou smiled, "Good night, Meizuo," she turned to Ximen who is still putting on a grim face, she grabbed his wrist, dragged him, and made him sit on the dining chair.  
"I'm very disappointed in you..." Xiaoyou said without explaining the reason and then she left him to go to the kitchen.  
Xiaoyou gave one of the maids some instructions on how she wants Ximen's meal to be heated up then she picked up a wine bottle and a wine glass before she went back to the dining room. She placed the wine bottle and glass on the table then she took a seat next to Ximen.  
"Why are you disappointed?"  
"I thought you have a good temper unlike Daoming Si, why did you want to punch Lei in the face?"  
Ximen sighed, "He said something very rude..." he opened the wine bottle and pour the wine to his glass.  
"What is that?"  
"It's between Lei and me..."  
"Okay... then you must have said something rude to him too? We all know Lei is not that kind of person unless he is triggered,"  
"I did say something very rude to him..."  
"Why?"  
Ximen turned to her, "Xiaoyou, I was just trying to giving him advice about his music career and then suddenly he was giving me these sarcastic remarks!"  
"So you lost your patience?"  
"I did... I was really in a bad mood today, my business deal is not going smoothly,"  
Xiaoyou is nodding, "I see... that's why..."  
"I admit it was my fault too, I'll properly talk to Lei tonight, don't worry" he held her hand.  
One of the maids came in to serve Ximen's meal.  
"Oh, right. Xiaoyou... I need your opinion too about XianXi's food, you have tasted all of them right?"  
"My opinion? Why?"  
"Actually I'm in the middle of business negotiation with XianXi's owner, I just met him today,"  
"Oh?"

//==//==//

Around 11 o'clock...

"Shancai!" Xiaoyou waved to Shancai as soon as she saw her from the living room.  
"Heyyy, where are they?" Shancai asked.  
Xiaoyou pointed at the home theater room.  
"All four of them?"  
"I'm not sure but Ximen is already inside, I just want to know how it goes, so I decided to wait here while playing my online game," she smiled.  
"Let me play with you!" Shancai giggled and she pulled out her mobile phone. She sat next to Xiaoyou on the comfortable couch. They're both giggling.  
Suddenly Xiaoyou saw Huaze Lei coming from the West Wing heading toward the home theater room. She tap on Shancai's thigh and Shancai looked at Xiaoyou's gaze's direction. They saw Lei entering the home theater room.

Xiaoyou and Shancai glanced at each other without saying anything.

//==//

Lei entered the room silently and picked a single couch to sit on. Ximen is sitting two couches away from him, leaning his back on the couch and folding his arms. Daoming Si and Meizuo are still standing by the drinking bar's table.  
"Thanks for coming, Lei," Daoming Si said, "As leader, I won't let the rift between the two of you get any wider, so let's settle this here,"  
"Where do you want us to start from?" Ximen nonchalantly asked.  
"We heard from Xiaoyou that you rejected scholarship to Paris, Lei, is that true?" Meizuo asked.  
Lei sleepily nod, "True,"  
"Why?"  
"I have my reasons,"  
Ximen interrupted, "He said he's not pursuing Jing anymore so he has given up on Paris,"  
"And what has triggered your fight?" Daoming Si asked.  
Ximen shrugged, "I don't know, I was just giving him advice, let's ask Lei,"  
They turned to Lei but he shrugged as well.  
Daoming Si turned to Ximen, "What advice did you tell him?"  
Ximen sighed, "Lei quit his symphony orchestra, and he is now teaching piano to kids in kindergartens,"  
Daoming Si and Meizuo's eyes widened.  
"What? Lei, you quit your violin job to teach kids piano?" Meizuo asked in surprise.  
Lei cynically chuckled, "Is it so wrong I'm teaching the kids piano? Does this job sound really horrible?"  
Meizuo wrinkled his forehead, "Lei, violinist in a symphony orchestra has better prospects than a kindergarten music teacher,"  
"Thank you, Meizuo, that was what I was trying to tell him," Ximen said.  
Lei raised one of his eyebrows, "What are your key factors of better prospects? Better pay? Family's reputation? Something world-scale?" he made a challenging face.  
Ximen rolled his eyes, "There he goes again with the sarcastic remarks,"  
"Uhh... hang on... I gotta side with Lei a bit here," Daoming Si walked toward Lei and stood next to the couch Lei is sitting on, "Lei is a grownup, he is free to decide whatever job he wants to do, Ximen,"  
Ximen sighed and nod, "I agree, he is free to do anything he wants to do with his life... but does he actually know what he is doing? Lei, have you actually made plans what you're gonna do with your life? You have chosen not to inherit your parents' business, you enrolled in music, and then what's next? You applied for scholarship in Paris and then you backed out because the love of your life is not in Paris anymore, you were accepted in a well known symphony orchestra but then quit after three months to teach kids piano.... Ah Si, tell me, does it look like Lei knows what he is doing?"  
Lei leaned back, "I told you, Ximen, do not think from your point of view only.... do you think figuring out what to do in the path I chose myself is the same with your path that perfectly and neatly laid out by your parents?"  
Ximen shook his head, he is feeling very upset but he tried to suppress his emotions, "Lei, do you actually think it is easy to inherit my parents' business?"  
"Maintaining what is already there is always easier than paving a non-existent path..." Lei said.  
Daoming Si turned to Lei, "Lei, sorry, I gotta disagree with you..." he is slowly walking toward Ximen's couch, "It's really not easy to maintain our parents' business... do you think Ximen and me are just sitting, relaxing on our CEO's chairs everyday?"  
Lei shook his head, "I didn't say that..."  
"Okay, okay, guys, chill, you are all seems to be intensed .... I know you guys are all worked up from your problems at work, but relax, we're here to solve Lei and Ximen's misunderstanding, let's not bring up other topics," Meizuo tried to calm them down.  
Ximen mumbled while looking away, "Easy for you to say, you're relaxing everyday,"  
Meizuo turned to him, "Excuse me, what?"  
"Just saying its easy for you to relax since---"  
"Hey! For your information, I feel troubled everyday! I got my own troubles and worries, Ximen. My dad is still not talking to me and I need to figure out what I need to do next! I might have to severe ties with my parents and start my own business.... you know what, I'm siding Lei now!" Meizuo walked toward Lei's couch and stood next to it, "It's not easy to figure out what to do without our parents' support, its all about trial and error! We can't just plan things, we need to do it and see if things fit us!" he said emotionally.  
Ximen frowned, "Sheesh, stop being so dramatic Meizuo! You know, you can solve your problem by a single apology to your father! Stop saying it like your troubles are just as big as ours!"  
"Why can't you guys understand that my problem's solution is not as easy as 'I'm sorry' and keep making fun of me!?" Meizuo is frustrated.  
"Meizuo, we were not making fun of you..." Daoming Si shook his head.  
"You did! Everyday at the dining table!"  
"Okay.... I'm sorry, we're sorry..."  
"You can't underestimate my problem just because you're the CEO of the whole Daoming Group and feel like you have the ultimate trouble of all,"  
"I DO HAVE THE ULTIMATE TROUBLE OF ALL!!!! MY COMPANY IS ON THE BRINK OF ENDING!!!!!" Daoming Si said angrily. His face gone red with clenching jaws.  
Everyone gone silent for a few seconds.  
"Ah Si, you need to chill..." Ximen pat Daoming Si on his arm, "Your company is not ending, it will just go through M&A process, what's so bad about that?"  
Daoming Si turned to Ximen with rage in his eyes, "You're just a CEO of a subsidiary company, your parents still handle the top management of Tianfu Group, you can't understand the top management's huge burden and responsibilities, y'know what... among all of us, maybe you're having the easiest life now.... smooth business, smooth love life, how nice to be you, Ximen...."  
Ximen clenched his jaws, he looked down, he is trying to suppress his emotions as hard as he can, "Stop being an asshole, Ah Si.... you have no idea what me and my family is going through...."  
"What did you say? Say that again?"

Ximen slowly looked up and stared at Daoming Si sharply, suppressing his anger, he said, "Stop... being... an... ass-hole..."

Daoming Si pulled Ximen up swiftly and punched him in the face.

//==//

"Noooo.... Xiaoyou, I beg you don't kill meee..." Shancai begged her while giggling.  
"I'm the winner, the winner, yayyy!!! Game over!!" Xiaoyou laughed.  
"Xiaoyou, you're so good at this game, since when you've become this good?"  
"I practiced with Ximen, he taught me some strategies," 

The two girls were both giggling when they suddenly heard someone's shouting so loud from inside the home theater room. They were a bit startled.

"Whose voice is that?"  
"I don't know, I can't hear clearly," Shancai shook her head, "It sounds like Ah Si, though,"  
"I thought the home theater room is soundproof, if we can hear his voice from here..."  
"Something is going on, Xiaoyou..." Shancai got up.  
"Wait Shancai, are you going in?"

They were in the middle of walking toward the home theater room, when they saw Daoming Si kicked the door open saying angrily, "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALL!!!" 

Xiaoyou and Shancai stopped their steps and froze. They're shocked.

"I really can't stand these annoying kids!!" Meizou said while walking out and heading to the East Wing.

They saw Ximen coming out of the room and slammed the door close in anger. 

A few seconds later, Lei came out with an upset face but he closed the door back calmly. He walked toward the West Wing.

None of the four guys noticed the girls standing 5 meters away from the home theater room. 

"Oh my god! Shancai what happened??!" Xiaoyou is shaking Shancai's arms.  
"I don't know! Ah Si told me he would solve Lei and Ximen's misunderstandings, why is he the one walking out angrily?"  
"They all seem very angry, even Lei look upset,"  
"Okay, Xiaoyou.... you go to the East, I go to the West, okay?"  
"Alright!" Xiaoyou firmly nod.

(to be continued)


	7. His Ugly Side

Xiaoyou rushed toward Ximen and her bedroom to check on Ximen and ask him what has happened. She saw their bedroom's door is opened.  
"Ximen?" she walked in and closed the door behind her.  
She heard water running from the bathroom. She found Ximen wiping his face with towel at the sink while looking at his own face on the mirror. There are red spots on the towel then she just realized there's a bleeding cut on the right edge of his lips.  
"Ximen! You're bleeding! What happened??" Xiaoyou get closer to him and wanted to see the cut clearly but Ximen roughly pushed her away.  
"Fuck!! That fucking asshole just had to punch me right in my face!! Shit!" he threw the towel to the floor and walked out of the bathroom furiously, "I got a meeting with an important client tomorrow!!! Fuck!"  
Xiaoyou froze. She is shocked. Ximen had never push her away so rough and she had never seen him yelling furiously like this. She feel herself shaking in fear because she almost can't recognize him anymore. The gentle, romantic, caring Ximen is nowhere to be found. She feel like she wants to run away. But she knows she can't just do that. She needs to calm him down. She closed her eyes and take a deep breath. She opened the sink cabinet and took out the first aid kit. She took a peek at Ximen before she walked out of the bathroom. She is scared. She's not sure if she should get close to him again. He might violently push her away again. But Ximen is now silently sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down, frustrated. So Xiaoyou feel its a bit safer to get closer to him now.  
"Ximen..." she heard her own voice trembling in fear, "I'll... I'll tend to your wound, ok..okay? Your cut need disinfectant..."  
Ximen sighed without looking at her, "Thanks..."  
She carefully sit next to Ximen and keep a certain distance.  
"But... but... you have to promise me... you won't roughly push me away again and promise me you'll stop cursing and yelling..." she said in a weak and small voice.  
Ximen looked a bit startled like he just realized what he has done. He turned to Xiaoyou, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"  
Xiaoyou nod.  
He held her hand, "I'm so sorry, Xiaoyou, I'm sorry... I didn't realize I pushed you... I..." he sighed, "I messed up..."  
Xiaoyou shook her head, "It's okay... but you need to calm down... you're a tea master, you should know best how to keep your mind calm and peaceful..."  
She started wiping his cut clean with sterilized wipe and applied disinfectant on his cut and cover it with a bandage.  
"I'm just human, Xiaoyou..."  
"What happened in there?"  
Ximen looked away, "I don't want to talk about it... I might end up yelling again..."  
She closed the first aid kit box and get up, "Alright, calm yourself down, then,"  
She walked out of the bedroom after she put the kit back in the cabinet.  
She walked toward Meizuo's room and knocked on the door.  
"Meizuo?"  
Meizuo opened the door, "What!?" he looked very upset.  
Xiaoyou realized Meizuo's condition is not any different than Ximen so she gave up the idea of talking to him.  
She bitterly smiled, "Nothing," then she turned around and left.  
Xiaoyou feel she had enough of raging men. All she want now is just to meet Shancai.  
She wonder if she should go to the West Wing or wait around the dining room or the living room. But before she could decide, she saw Shancai near the dining room.  
"Shancai!"  
"Xiaoyou!"  
They approached each other and held each other's both hands. They decided to enter the dining room and closed the door. They took seats.  
"Ximen is still furious! I'm scared! I don't want to be anywhere near him. I've never seen him so angry like that, he was cursing and yelling," Xiaoyou said.  
"If Ximen is furious, can you imagine Ah Si?? He's like an angry dragon blowing fire anytime he wants even if I'm just standing still there!" Shancai shivered.  
"Did you talk to Lei?"  
Shancai shook her head, "No, he didn't answer my knock at all,"  
Xiaoyou whined, "Shancaiii, what should I do? I don't want to sleep with Ximen tonight, I'm really scared," she shook Shancai's arm.  
"I don't want to sleep with the dragon either tonight... Xiaoyou, is there any other vacant room left?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I think there is! Ximen's dad's room!"  
"Great, great, let's sleep there together tonight!"  
"Okay, okay!" Xiaoyou repeatedly nod.  
Suddenly they heard footsteps getting closer to the dining room. The two girls froze and widened their eyes while holding each other.  
"Who is that?" Shancai whispered.  
"I hope it's not Ximen, I can't deal with him right now," Xiaoyou said in fear.  
"I hope it's not Ah Si!"  
The door to the dining room is opened and Meizuo came in. They sighed in relief.  
Meizuo was startled to see the girls. But then he just walked toward the kitchen silently. After a while he came back with a bucket of ice cream and digging it with a spoon. He took a seat across Xiaoyou and Shancai. The girls are not sure what to say to him. They know Meizuo is currently as upset as the other guys, so they couldn't bring themselves to say anything to Meizuo. The three of them were silent for a minute. Xiaoyou and Shancai are just watching Meizuo eating his ice cream with an upset face.  
Meizuo stopped eating and sighed, "Sheesshhh.... they are such spoiled rich kids!"  
Xiaoyou and Shancai just glanced at each other with certain looks.  
"I mean... it's not like I'm just here everyday, doing nothing... I'm still helping my colleagues who are still involved in the projects I used to lead, and I'm really thinking hard on what to do next, really!" Meizuo went silent for a bit and continued, "Why can't they understand that I can't just simply apologize to my dad? I say sorry to him and then what? I'll go through the same thing again and again. You know what?? I have my ambition and goal in my career too! Why is it so difficult for my father to understand that?? Why can't he give me what I want?"  
Xiaoyou and Shancai just silently listening. Meizuo stared into space.  
"I mean... I mean... I'm his only child..."  
Xiaoyou and Shancai widened their eyes as soon as they saw Meizuo's eyes glistening with tears.  
"He can't just abandon me..." he looked down with the palm of his hand on his forehead, trying to cover his face, "I can't believe he's so cruel letting a stranger taking over my position... we're related by blood... how could he..." he didn't continue and more tears falling down his face, "Am I really not his son anymore? Has he really decided to abandon me?"  
"Meizuo, Meizuo.... calm down..." Shancai got up and sit next to him. He held his hand.  
Xiaoyou took a box of tissue and offered 2 sheets of them to Meizuo. She sit at Meizuo's other side. She rubbed his back. Meizuo accepted the tissue from Xiaoyou and wiped his tears.  
"Meizuo, I think you seriously need to talk to your father... you don't have to apologize to him, but you need to try to communicate with him so you'll know what to do next, you can't just sit around and wait for him to contact you, at this point, it has been more than a week," Shancai advised him.  
"Yes, Meizuo... you might not know his real intention why he didn't give you what you want, I'm sure he still consider you as his successor, just try and talk to him, and let him understand your point of view too.... sort out the misunderstandings between you and your father,"  
Meizuo nod, "You're right... I have to talk to him... whatever the outcome is..."  
Xiaoyou and Shancai nod.  
"I can't believe I'm crying in front of you two,"  
Xiaoyou smiled, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," she pat him on the back.  
"Thanks you guys, I feel better now," he ate one last small scoop of the ice cream, "This is really good!"  
Xiaoyou and Shancai let out small laughs.  
"Glad the ice cream made you feel better!" Shancai said.  
Xiaoyou suddenly noticed someone is standing by the door, "Lei!"  
Meizuo and Shancai were startled.  
"Lei, how long have you been standing there??" Shancai asked in surprise.  
"Quite a while... I feel thirsty and saw Meizuo crying here..."  
"Damn, Lei saw me crying..." Meizuo sighed.  
Lei went ahead to the kitchen and get himself some water. He returned and took a seat across the three of them but stay silent.  
"Err... I better go back to bed now... I think Lei need to consult a few things with you two just like me," Meizuo said while getting up.  
Shancai chuckled, "Are we counsellors?" she glanced at Xiaoyou.  
"Good night, Meizuo," Xiaoyou smiled.  
"Good night everyone," he left the dining room.  
Lei, Xiaoyou and Shancai stayed silent for a few seconds.  
Xiaoyou is wondering if Lei wants her to leave. She knows Lei is much closer with Shancai, maybe he can be more open without her there.  
Xiaoyou was about to get up and leave them when Lei said, "Xiaoyou, there's something I need to apologize to you about,"  
Xiaoyou widened her eyes a bit in surprise, she returned to her seat, "Apologize? To me?"  
"Do you know why Ximen wanted to punch me in the face?" Lei asked her.  
Xiaoyou's gaze drifted away and she shook her head weakly.  
"It was because I told him that you're just Xiaogeng's replacement,"  
She looked down, "I see... Why did you say that, Lei?"  
"I'm sorry, Xiaoyou. I was not on the right mind. I was extremely upset. But to tell you the truth, I don't think you're Xiaogeng's replacement. You're someone very special to Ximen. I just wanted to get back at him for what he said to me. I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me," Lei sincerely apologized.  
"It's okay, you were upset..." Xiaoyou said.  
"What did he say that made you upset?" Shancai asked.  
Lei gazed at Shancai and give it a thought for a second.  
"He said that my life is centered only around Jing. He said that I treated you as Jing's replacement before, Shancai..."  
Shancai is a bit startled.  
"I admit now that Ximen was not entirely wrong. You were definitely not Jing's replacement, Jing and you are two totally different individuals, and one cannot replace another. However, Ximen was right that my life is centered around Jing. Maybe I got upset because he was right..."  
"Lei, you still can't forget her yet, then?" Shancai carefully asked.  
Lei stared into space, "Jing was my whole world since childhood. She had been leading, guiding me the ways throughout my whole life. I lost my only light in the darkness. I got confused... I'm still wondering why she left me if she loves me. So... I decided to teach the kids piano to find out what she is feeling. I want to understand her ambition and goal in life, more. So I can finally get to rest my mind... that's all..."  
Xiaoyou and Shancai didn't realize tears falling down on their faces. They sympathized with Lei.  
"Lei... you still love her very much?" Xiaoyou asked.  
"I do... but I guess two people love each other, does not mean they can always be together, I accept this, I want to fully accept this, that's why I'm making an effort to understand what's on Jing's mind..."  
Shancai wiped her tears with her fingers, "How are you sure that she still love you?"  
"I really don't know where this confidence comes from. But I'm sure she still love me," he firmly said with a sharp stare.

Lei turned to Xiaoyou, "Xiaoyou, I understand Ximen's good intention and I know he is worried about me. But I need the time and space to figure things out. I need to find my own light without anyone's help. He can watch over me from the side, but I know I'm on the right track,"

Xiaoyou weakly smiled and nod.

=//=

Thirty minutes later...

Xiaoyou carefully open the bedroom's door and saw Ximen lying on the bed. He turned around as soon as he heard her coming in. He's not sleeping yet.  
"Ximen... I'm-I'm here just to get some of my stuff, I'm going to sleep with Shancai in your father's room... is it, is it okay to use that bedroom?" she asked.  
Ximen looked surprised and immediately sit up straight, "What? You're not sleeping with me tonight? Why?"  
Xiaoyou looked away and rushed over to get her mobile phone and some of her facial treatment stuff on the dressing table, "I don't feel like sleeping with you tonight..."  
"Xiaoyou..." Ximen immediately get up and approached her, "Are you mad at me because I treated you roughly? I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, Xiaoyou, I promise I'll never do that again to you..." he gently held her arms, "Xiaoyou, please forgive me... and I'm--I'm very calm now..."  
Xiaoyou paused and said, "I'm not mad at you but I felt... I felt you were a different person... I almost couldn't recognize you. It was the first time I saw you cursing and yelling like that... so I'm..."  
Ximen tightly held her arms, "Okay, okay, I did lose control, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, please, please be together with me tonight, Xiaoyou, I'm not asleep yet cause I was waiting for you... Forgive me..."  
Xiaoyou sighed, "I'm not mad at you, Ximen... I'm... I'm scared of you..." she let go herself off him, "Let me sleep with Shancai just for tonight, okay?" she gently asked.  
She took all the stuff she need and head for the exit.  
"Xiaoyou," Ximen called her out before she leave, "I'm just a normal human being,"  
"I know..." she said without turning around and then she left.

=//=

Shancai was getting ready to sleep when she noticed Xiaoyou staring into space.  
"Xiaoyou, stop thinking too much, go sleep!" she let herself lie on the bed.  
Xiaoyou is still sitting with pillows to support her back.  
"Shancai... what if Ximen's trueself is a totally different person than I always thought he is...?"  
"You're thinking too much... he apologized to you already, his ugly side shows tonight, and it frightened you, that's all, each and one of us has our ugly side, Xiaoyou,"  
"I know... but what will happen when I find more and more of his ugly sides,"  
"Does it make you love him less? His ugly side tonight?"  
Xiaoyou shook her head, "No..."  
"Then you have no problem... come on, lie down already," Shancai pulled her arm.  
Xiaoyou slide herself down to lie on the bed.  
"Xiaoyou, marriage couples bound to eventually find out each other's ugly sides, that's inevitable.... you just got a fright tonight, don't think too much,"  
Xiaoyou turned to Shancai, smiling, "You're right,"

=//=

Thirty minutes later...

Xiaoyou almost fell asleep when she heard a light knock on the door. She checked the clock. It's 1.30 AM. She turned around and saw Shancai is fast asleep already. The knock stopped after awhile. Xiaoyou decided to get up and take a look. She can't see anyone from the door's peephole. She opened the door and looked around the hallway. She found Ximen sitting on the floor right next to the door. 

"Ximen!" Xiaoyou whispered, "What are you doing here?" she bend over. She decided to close the door because Shancai is asleep.  
Ximen held her hand, "Xiaoyou... I can't sleep thinking you're hating me because of what I did to you... I'm very sorry..."  
"Ximeen... I'm not hating you..."  
"I lost my friends tonight, I can't afford to lose you too, please be with me tonight, I'm sorry, I'm very, very sorry..." he begged her.  
She shook her head, "Don't be silly, you're not losing your bestfriends nor me..."  
"I need you tonight, Xiaoyou..."  
Xiaoyou sighed, "Look..." she caressed his face, "I'm not mad and I'm not hating you okay? But I was the one who asked Shancai to sleep together with me tonight, I can't just leave her now, Ximen... please go back to our room, I'll be there with you early in the morning, okay?"  
Ximen looked very sad but he didn't say a word. He weakly got up and walked away from Xiaoyou without saying a thing. He looks very disheartened.  
Xiaoyou went back inside. Shancai is awake and asked her, "Is that Ximen?"  
"Ah, did our voices wake you up, I'm so sorry, Shancai," she went up on the bed.  
"Xiaoyou... you better go sleep with him... it looks like he really need you... whatever argument they had earlier, I think it might have really affected him, you heard how Meizuo and Lei were very upset afterwards.... he might need you to comfort him," Shancai advised her.  
"You think so? How about you then?"  
She smiled, "I'll go back to my room, Ah Si must be asleep too, by now,"  
Xiaoyou sighed, "I'm so sorry Shancai, I was the one who asked you to sleep together tonight,"  
Shancai chuckled, "No problem,"

=//=

Xiaoyou slowly opened the door while holding her stuff. Ximen is lying on the bed with his back against the door but as soon as he heard a noise he turned around and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Xiaoyou?"  
"I'm back..."

Ximen immediately got up and rushed toward her. He tightly hugged her. All the stuff she is holding in her hands fell to the floor. 

"Thank you for coming back to me!"  
"Ximen..."  
He pulled away, "I'm sorry... did I hurt you?"  
She smiled and shook her head, "My phone fell off..."  
"Oh..." he helped her picked up all the stuff from the floor and put them on her dressing table.  
Then they get on to the bed, under the blanket.  
Ximen properly covered the blanket over Xiaoyou.  
"Xiaoyou, I'm really, really sorry, okay? I really didn't mean it...."  
Xiaoyou smiled and nod, "I know, I know... it's okay, I'm here now..." she caressed his face.  
They rest their foreheads on each other's. Ximen continue to whisper "I'm sorry" and "I love you."  
"Ssshhh.... I know, I know... I know you love me," she deeply kissed his lips and then kissed his forehead, "Try and go sleep, you're tired and upset, it's been a long day for you..."  
Ximen rest his face on Xiaoyou's neck and put his arms around her waist. Xiaoyou hold him like a mother would to a child. She caressed his back to comfort him. 

(to be continued)


	8. How To Be Friends

The following morning, all five of them sit at the dining table for breakfast, except Lei who is still asleep. Ximen and Xiaoyou, Daoming Si and Shancai, and Meizuo took seats far away from each other. They were all having their breakfast silently except Xiaoyou and Shancai who were having light conversation once in awhile. Then, Daoming Si started nudging Shancai's arm and made certain gestures and facial expressions to her without saying a word, telling her to do something. Shancai looked reluctant to do it. 

"Uhh, Ximen..." she said a bit loud since they are sitting far away, "Ah Si and me are very grateful to you for letting us stay here, but we've stayed here long enough, your housekeepers has to work a lot more too because we're here, we feel bad, so we think... we think it's better if we go back to our home, and uhh... we'll be leaving this house tonight..." Shancai reluctantly said, looking sad.  
Xiaoyou frowned, "What?? Noo, Shancai, Daoming Si, please stay..."  
Meizuo interrupted her, "FYI, I'll move out too, tomorrow. I can't find vacant hotel room for today, I can only find vacancy starting tomorrow, so I'll leave tomorrow,"  
"Meizuo... you guys, please don't leave!" Xiaoyou begged them.  
Ximen's facial expression didn't change and he ignored them. He continued eating his breakfast calmly with a straight face.  
"Ximen, tell them, it's okay to stay here longer," Xiaoyou shook his arm.  
Meizuo said aloud, "Who knows, maybe Lei's room is already empty too, he probably already left. We only assumed he's still sleeping,"  
"Meizuo, Daoming Si, I'm sure Ximen don't want you two to leave. On behalf of Ximen, I ask you two, please stay. Whatever misunderstanding you all had last night, let's sort it out together. Please don't give up on F4's friendship!" Xiaoyou insisted.  
"Xiaoyou," Daoming Si calmly said, "If anything, from last night's happening, I realized that living together is not really a good thing for us, our distance have become too close and it causes a rift instead between us, I decided to leave for the sake of F4's friendship. I think our relationship will become better if we keep a certain distance,"  
Xiaoyou doesn't know how to respond to Daoming Si. What he just said makes sense.  
"If they want to leave, then let them leave, Xiaoyou. No need to hold them back." Ximen calmly finished the food on his plate and his coffee before he left the dining room.  
"Ximen!" Xiaoyou called out to him but didn't get any answer.

=//=

After Ximen left, she talked a bit more to Daoming Si and Meizuo but they're not changing their minds about leaving Ximen's house. She finished her breakfast and then she went upstairs. She entered their bedroom. 

Ximen is sitting at the coffee table by the window, looking outside. He seems to be lost in thoughts. Xiaoyou slowly approached him and sat on another chair next to him. Ximen didn't turn around at all and continued looking outside the window.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyou is simply gazing and admiring Ximen's side profile now. She think he looks perfectly handsome from the side like this. Sometimes she still can't believe the man of her dream actually accepted and return her feelings. She feel like she's floating on cloud nine everytime she realized this. But now he looks troubled with something. She wish she can ease his mind. But she doesn't exactly know what troubles him and even if she knows, she is not sure she knows how to help him. She feel useless.

Xiaoyou knows Ximen cares a lot about his F4 friends. She knows he actually wants to stop them from leaving but he couldn't bring himself to tell them how he really feels. Xiaoyou wonder how she should comfort him now. He seems to be very calm since he woke up but he has not been saying anything much. Just short replies. That's not the usual Ximen. Xiaoyou can feel he is in low spirit. Is he thinking about F4? Or is he thinking about his business deal that is not going smoothly? It's hard to guess for her because she doesn't know exactly what F4 were talking about last night. 

She is not sure what to do. She just caressed his back then she kissed his left cheek. She put her right arm around his shoulder and her left hand is caressing his left arm. She rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly he turned around. She caught his attention. He held her left hand. Xiaoyou pulled her head away to look at him. They looked into each other's eyes lovingly and intently, waiting either of them to say something. 

Ximen gently touched her hair, "Your hair..."  
"What about my hair?" she picked a few strands of her hair and looked at them.  
"It's getting longer..."  
Xiaoyou turned to him and smiled, "Do you like it long?"  
"I liked your long hair a lot..." he smiled a bit.  
"Then, I'll grow it long for you," she widely smiled and brushed her nose against his.  
"I like your short hair too, but I'm missing your long hair,"  
She nod, "It'll grow long very soon,"  
He caressed her cheek and his face get closer and closer to hers. They kissed each other softly. A mere innocent kiss to express their love and care for each other. Xiaoyou felt butterflies in her stomach. It's been quite awhile since he gently kissed her like this. Most of their kisses lately had always end with them taking off their clothes. This might be his apology for his rough attitude last night. She didn't realize she is kissing his cut until he made a noise, "Ugh..."  
She pulled away, "Oh sorry, did it hurt?"  
"No, it's fine,"  
She caressed the cut, "I can help you cover this with my make-up powder before you go to your meeting,"  
"Thanks," he rest his forehead on hers, still caressing her face.  
They were silent for a few seconds.  
Then, Xiaoyou said, "Eh... take me to the garden, you haven't shown me around,"  
"What garden?"  
Xiaoyou chuckled, "The one you've been looking at, you silly," she pointed outside the window.  
"Oh, I was not looking at the garden..."  
"I know you weren't. C'mon! Give me a tour to the garden!" she pulled his arm.

=//=

"Wow this is really beautiful! Just like the gardens I see in palace dramas! Who designed this garden, Ximen?" Xiaoyou is very excited. They came to the garden holding each other's hands.  
"My mother hired quite a well-known architect, who designs garden for hotels and also city parks. My mother wanted this to be a traditional Chinese style garden so it has all the three major elements: water, stones, and plants," Ximen explained.  
"There are three major elements in traditional Chinese gardens? This is the first time I heard that! Tell me more about it," she shook his hand excitedly.  
He smiled and continued, "Water represents living, constantly changing nature. It can be in the form of a pond or stream. My mother chose stream," he pointed to the water stream, "...she likes the sound of flowing water, she said it soothes her..."  
"Ooh I like it too! And the stones?" she asked.  
"Stones indicates stability and strength,"  
"These are really huge stones you have here... taller than me," Xiaoyou giggled.  
"Yeah, unlike Japanese gardens, Chinese gardens feature stones as a dramatic focal point..."  
"Ohh, I see! And the plants?"  
"Plants... provides beauty, texture and meaning..."  
"Ahhh.... I love chrysanthemums! They're so pretty!" she let go his hand and approached the flowers to see it upclose.  
"The choices of plants and flowers here are chosen to provide beauty for each season,"  
"Ohhh, that is very nice detail!"  
"Yes, my mom is very detailed, unlike my dad... he always prefer the big picture of everything,"  
Xiaoyou cutely laughed, "Aren't most men and women like that?"  
Ximen smiled, "True,"  
"So your dad left everything to your mom for the design of the whole house?"  
Ximen paused for awhile.  
Xiaoyou turned to him, "Ximen?"  
"I came to Shanghai with my mom, when she had her first huge fight with dad, my mom and me stayed in Shanghai together alone for 7 years for a certain reason that my mom had never clearly explained to me. Then, she went back to Beijing and told me to continue to live here alone when I was in junior high school..."  
Xiaoyou is taken aback, "Oh... right, I just remember, Meizuo told me about it before,"  
"Oh, you've heard?" he widened his eyes.  
She nod, "He told me, the night I had dinner with him and you trailed behind us, remember?"  
He chuckled, "Oh, that time... well, anyway, that's why this house was all my mom's idea and my dad let her build it as she likes,"  
"I see... you must felt so lonely when she left you alone... you were still underaged," she feel sad.  
He immediately shook his head and smiled, "Not really, I had---" he paused, his smile turned into a bitter smile, "I had ... F4..." he continued in a small voice. He looked away and didn't continue.  
Xiaoyou smiled, this is the chance she was waiting for, she thought.  
"What about F4?" she asked.  
"Huh?" he didn't turn around.  
She held his hand, "Tell me about them.... how did you meet them? I have only heard about your first met with Meizuo,"  
He kept silent and looked away, although his hand grabbed her hand back.  
"How did you meet Daoming Si?" she shook his hand a bit.  
Another pause. Xiaoyou decided to wait.  
"I met Ah Si when he was bullying another classmate.... I meant to help that classmate, but I end up feeling sad for Ah Si.... he didn't have any friend because he didn't really know how to make friends... So I approached him..." he told her the story.  
"How did you get him to like you? Wasn't he hard to talk to?"  
"I shared him my toys and played together with him, that was all... he just wanted to play together with that classmate he bullied, he just didn't know how to ask, since he got everything he wanted by ordering around in his house, he thought he could do the same thing outside,"  
"So you taught Ah Si how to become friends, that's so sweet... How about Hua Ze Lei?"  
"Lei... he was one of the kid that Ah Si often bullied, I came to know him, because I saved him from Ah Si,"  
Xiaoyou couldn't hold back her giggle, "Um sorry... I just imagined the cute 6 years old version of you all..."  
Ximen smiled, "It was funny... teachers often didn't know what to do with Lei, he was really clueless about things, I taught him and helped him with certain things, like when he was lost, or when he stopped to pay attention to insects during a field trip and we almost left him in the forest...."  
"You were such a kind hearted little boy, then..."  
"Was I? Maybe I was just too lonely, so I forced my way in to other kids' lives..."  
"So you WERE lonely..."  
"I was.... I made a big effort to make friends with them..." he turned to her, "Xiaoyou, do you think I meddle too much? Is it wrong?"  
Xiaoyou sighed, "There is no right or wrong in friendship or any kind of relationship.... sometimes I thought Shancai meddle in my problems too much, but later on I realized she just wanted the best for me, and sometimes she really made me feel better although I initially didn't like her lecturing me.... I realized... there no right or wrong in friendship... just ... we need to work on a better communication..."  
Ximen sighed, "Do you think I should stop telling Lei my opinions about his life?"  
"That's a difficult question.... look, just do what you want to do for your friends... you've been together with them forever... they'd eventually understand... right?" Xiaoyou tilted her head, peeking at his face. He turned to her and weakly nod.  
"Now, please, please... just tell them don't leave and stay here.... that's what you wanted to tell them, right?" Xiaoyou shook his hand again.  
"Who says I don't want them to leave?"  
She shook her head, "Ximen! It's written all over your eyes! You can fool them but not me,"  
Ximen grinned, "I can't get away from you, huh,"  
She nod and smiled, "I know you best,"  
"Look at you, so cocky and confident," he pinched her both cheeks.  
"Eyyy, it hurt, Ximen!" she giggled.  
Then, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back.  
He kissed her once on the forehead and hugged her tightly, "Thank you,"

"Ximeeeennn, heyyy Ximeenn!"

They could hear Meizuo's distant voice. They pulled away from each other and looked around to find the source of the voice. They found Meizuo on the 2nd floor balcony, waving his hands at them. 

"Ximen! Bad news! You got a phone call from the police!"  
"What??" Ximen widened his eyes in surprise.  
"They want you to pick up your cousin and younger brother in the police station in Lingxi!"  
"Are you serious???" Ximen is shocked.  
Xiaoyou couldn't believe what she heard. Double surprise for her. 

"Younger brother!?" she turned to Ximen.

Ximen realized something and turned back to her, "Oh right... about that..."

(to be continued)


End file.
